Entre el honor y la venganza
by azulaill
Summary: Byakuya e Ichigo aman a Rukia; ella enamorada de ambos, escogió a Byakuya pero él se va a casar con una supuesta hija del Rey Espíritu llamada Asami quien odia a Byakuya y planea destruirlo. La princesa jugara con los sentimientos de los tres causando castastrofes, mientras planea su venganza. Cap 7: MALAS NOTICIAS BYAKUYA fiesta de compromiso llena de intrigas y traiciones
1. Chapter 1

**Hola soy nueva en esto, porfa tengan paciencia OK. **

**ADVERTENCIA: comenze esta historia hace unos meses cuando aún ni acaba de ver Bleach (el cual petnece a Tite Kubo aclaro de una vez) involucra a la familia real y hasta ese momento y hasta ahora no han hablado de otros miembro de la familia real y a mi me parecía un tema muy interesante, asi que si notan incongruencias con lo del manga perdonenme ok (ahh tambien si Byakuya esta un poco ooc)**

** espero sus comentarios ansiosamente, si ven mis errores les agradeceré me lo hagan saber para ir mejorando y haber que les parece la narración y la historia en general. Sera una historia larga y si veo que les gusta les prometo tenerlos aferrados a la compu ansiosos de saber que sigue ok.**

******bueno que disfruten.**

* * *

CAPITULO 1

"Propuesta peligrosa, prohibido rehusarse."

Era una noche helada y tranquila en el la Sociedad de Almas, la mayoría de sus habitantes dormía, excepto por la guardia nocturna y el capitán Byakuya Kuchiki quien se encontraba en el santuario que había levantado para su difunta esposa Hisana, contemplaba el retrato de su amada con ojos llenos de profunda tristeza pero con esa solemnidad que lo caracteriza.

"Llego la hora" se dijo a sí mismo y salió de su mansión.

El comandante general lo había citado en secreto y se preguntaba cuál sería el motivo.

Al llegar a donde el comandante general se sorprendió al ver a un hombre mayor y con el emblema de la guardia real acompañando al comandante, jamás había visto a ninguno pero estaba seguro que lo era.

-Kuchiki Byakuya, mande por ti para en comendarte una misión de alto secreto, que solo tu podrás llevar a cabo- comenzó a hablar el comandante.

-Pero puedes rehusarte si crees que se te pide demasiado.-

El capitán se sorprendió de las palabras de su líder, pues le pareció que casi sonaba suplicante.

– ¿De qué se trata?- Respondió él mostrando un rostro sereno.

-Bien, antes de continuar - dijo Yamamoto y señalando a al anciano desconocido.

- Te presento al miembro de la Guardia Real, Hiro Taiga él tiene una petición para ti-

El guardia real un hombre regordete casi igual de anciano que el capitan comandante se plantó delante de Byakuya y comenzó a hablar con voz firme

-Capitán Byakuya Kuchiki, a nombre de su majestad el Rey de la Sociedad de Almas y de la Familia real se le solicita que despose a una de sus hijas-.

Si Byakuya no se tuviera prohibido mostrar emociones en público, seguro se hubiera ido de espaldas al escuchar semejante propuesta, aunque no lo hizo no pudo controlar a sus ojos, los cuales habían estado cerrados todo este tiempo y ahora abiertos de la impresión, ya que él esperaba cualquier cosa menos eso, mucho menos de su líder absoluto y la única persona a quien no podía decir simplemente que no, ahora entendía ese tono de súplica de antes.

-¡¿QUE?!- alcanzo a decir, intentado no sonar alterado sin lograrlo realmente.

El comandante noto la descompostura de Byakuya y comenzó a explicar - la princesa Asami, cometió una grave ofensa hacia la familia real y las leyes del seireitei y ha sido expulsada de la dimensión donde reside su el rey espíritu, normalmente ella seria ejecutada pero a pesar de su ofensa el rey ha accedido a perdonarla, pues es hija suya, con la condición de que debe desposar al miembro de una familia noble y vivir estrictamente vigilada para evitar peligros debido a su origen.-

- Kuchiki Byakuya, la familia Kuchiki y el sexto escuadrón siempre ha tenido el honor de ejecutar misiones que han sido ordenadas por la familia real", "claro que puedes negarte pero el honor y el prestigio de la familia Kuchiki está en juego". Tienes el resto de la noche para decidir, eres al único al que se le hará el ofrecimiento, puedes retirarte y tienes prohibido comentar nada de esto sea cual sea tu decisión- termino de decir Yamamoto.

De la oficina de Yamamoto salía un Byakuya confundido que aún no terminaba de comprender lo sucedido, en eso lo alcanza el teniente Sasakibe. –Capitán Kuchiki, el comandante no le comento esto porque no quería que afectara su decisión, pero yo creo que usted debería saberlo-

¿A qué te refieres?- le pregunto.

-A que si usted no acepta, la princesa será ejecutada.-

-¿Que has dicho?, ¿acaso tu sabes cuál fue la ofensa de la princesa?- le cuestiono Byakuya al teniente.

-Ah eso, al parecer la princesa de alguna manera conoció a un chico del distrito Zaraki e intento darse a la fuga con él, pero la descubrieron y el chico fue asesinado junto con varios habitantes del distrito, escuche que fue una matanza se ordenó acabar con los posibles implicados pues se sospechaba que la princesa estaba por caer en una trampa muy elaborada según informes del segundo escuadrón, aún no se sabe para qué querían a la princesa, o como es que lograron hacer contacto con ella, muchos menos quien es el que está detrás de todo esto. El rey a declaro a la princesa no digna de confianza para volver a donde habita la familia real-.

-Que pase buena noche capitán Kuchiki- se despidió el teniente dejando a Byakuya mas confundido que antes.

Mientras volvía a su mansión, caminaba pensativo bajo la luz de la luna preguntándose que debía hacer, fue inevitable no pensar en Hisana después de escuchar las palabras del teniente Sasakibe, pues él logro tomar como esposa a una habitante del rukongai y después adoptar a Rumia, también del rukongai como hermana y no hubo consecuencias tan graves para él, se dio cuenta de que sentía lastima por la princesa, pero por otro lado para él estaba más que claro que alguien estaba tramando algo en contra de la Sociedad de Almas, y pensaba usar a la princesa. Pero ¿Quién?, dudo seriamente que los verdaderos autores de esa estratagema realmente fueran aniquilados.

"_Si alguien altera la paz de la Sociedad de Almas esa persona definitivamente sentiría el filo de mi espada"- _pensó para sí mismo.

De pronto sintió la presencia de alguien que lo seguía, se detuvo y pregunto.

-¿Quién eres?, ¿Por qué me sigues?- mientras volteaba para ver a su acosador.

Logro distinguir una figura femenina envuelta con una capa de seda negra, pero no podía verle el rostro, la mujer siguió caminando hacia él ignorando las preguntas.

Byakuya por reflejo poso su mano derecha en la empuñadura de su zampakuto, listo para desenvainar, en un acto de intimidar a la mujer pero ella siguió avanzando, entonces el permitió que se acercara un poco más. Cuando la mujer estuvo prácticamente frente a él, saco de entre sus ropas una katana corta e intento apuñalar a Byakuya pero el simplemente tomo a la chica de la muñeca apretando con fuerza obligándola a soltar la daga al suelo.

-¿Te a través a emboscarme, mujer?, ni si quiera sabes sostener un cuchillo, ¿Quién eres?- pregunto él, descubriendo el rostro de la mujer, cabello largo, negro azulado, piel de porcelana ojos azules que ardían como zafiros a la luz de la luna.

-Soy la princesa Asami, suéltame basura shinigami.-

Byakuya la soltó con delicadeza debido a la impresión, pero ella perdió el equilibrio y cayó de sentón. -¡Ay!- se quejó-, acaso un plebeyo como tú no sabe cómo tratar a una princesa-.

Byakuya no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, aun así permaneció imperturbable y sereno, pero sin dejar de mirar a la princesa,

"_¿pero qué demonios está pasando aquí?_" pensó él.

-¿Si tú eres la princesa, porque me atacas?-cuestiono Byakuya

-No es obvio, dijo ella poniéndose de pie, si te mato ya no podrás casarte conmigo, eres el único candidato y si tu mueres al fin seré libre, así que hazme un favor y quédate quieto para que pueda clavarte esto en el pecho-.y se lanzó contra el de nuevo esta vez sosteniendo con ambas manos el arma.

-Ya basta, dijo Byakuya desarmándola, y a pesar de que intento ser delicado, ella volvió a caer como antes, esto lo hizo pensar que tal vez no midió su fuerza como el supuso.

-Has vuelto a tirarme al suelo, plebeyo inmundo, ¿Quién te crees que eres para tratarme así?, soy tu princesa y si te ordeno que te dejes matar, debes hacer lo que digo- vociferaba la vencida princesa, desde el suelo.

Byakuya intento tomarle la mano para levantarla pero ella se la boto de un manotazo y ella seguía vociferando -¡quita tus inmundas manos de mi vulgar shinigami!-

-si no te casas te asesinaran, acepta tu destino- intento persuadirla, a pesar de él aún no había tomado una decisión.

-¡No, no lo hare, no hare más lo que ellos quieran! Huiré y viviré mi vida como yo dese vivirla, ¿no te das cuenta?, Ya estoy muerta. Decía ella con ojos llorosos, su rostro mostraba la más pura agonía, el capitán entendió que se refería a que su corazón murió en el mismo instante que su amado y esto hizo que él sintiera pena por ella.

-El simplemente dijo –Te llevare de vuelta con el guardia real-.

-No hace falta- lo interrumpió una voz desde la oscuridad, era el guardia real, quien ahora vestía sin el emblema de la guardia real solo con el atuendo normal de cualquier shinigami.

Al verlo, Asami escapo de las manos de Byakuya e intento correr pero no avanzo mucho cuando el guardia real se puso frente a ella, la tomo por el brazo bruscamente y le dijo.

¡Tonta niña has arruinado tu única posibilidad de vivir!, ahora el capitán Kuchiki ya no te aceptara tengo que llevarte de vuelta con el rey a tu ejecución.- ella ya no reprocho nada solo miro al suelo con un gesto de resignación, pero Byakuya se dio cuenta de que eso era lo que ella buscaba y los interrumpio.

-Hiro Taiga, aceptare la oferta del rey, me casare con la princesa, mañana comenzare los preparativos la boda será en una semana en la mansión Kuchiki.-

Ambos lo miraron sorprendidos.

-Bien- dijo el guardia real y desapareció junto con la princesa, en la cual Byakuya pudo notar una expresión de decepción y furia.

¿Por qué la princesa quiere cancelar la boda matándome, según el guardia real, si no se casa conmigo será ejecutada?, pero no importaba él ya había tomado su decisión por el honor Kuchiki y por el bien de la Sociedad de Almas, aunque tenía un extraño presentimiento, de que esta no sería un misión sencilla, especialmente para él.

* * *

**Les pido me perdonen nuevamente si Byakuya esta mal representado.**

**Espero sus comentarios porfa respecto a la narración ok.**


	2. Asuntos pendientes

Hola amigos que pasan a leer el fic quiero agradecerles por leer esta historia. Un especial agradecimiento a **WesterosGirl** y a **Dark Kira Yagami, **por sus comentarios espero que esta continuación les guste solo que tendrán que esperar el romance para el siguiente ok. QUE LO DISFRUTEN.

* * *

"_**¿De dónde viene el propósito de la vida de una persona?, es por casualidad una fusión de circunstancias o una llamada del destino."**_

**Asuntos pendientes**

Asami y el guardia real llegaron a la habitación que Genryūsai había dispuesto para ella en los cuarteles del primer escuadrón. La habitación no tenía ningún mueble, solo un futón y una mesita baja desde donde provenía la débil luz de la única vela de la estancia.

Ella se veía preocupada, pero el guardia no intento animarla. Asami se acercó a la ventana y contemplo pensativa hacia el vacío, los edificios blancos, con sus techos amarillos que conformaba el perfil el sereitei. Podía ver por allí a algunos shigami que se dirigían al cambio de turnos, eran siluetas negras que apenas se distinguían debió a la negrura de la noche. Por un momento deseo con todas sus fuerzas ser una de ellos, vestida de shinigami, sin el peso que llevaba ahora en su pequeño que cuerpo y sin la perspectiva de una boda que no deseaba. Pero el Shinigami que se convertiría en su esposo tenía en algo razón: debía aceptar su destino con resignación.

La voz grave del anciano que estaba con ella la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Te arriesgaste demasiado al enfrentar al capitán, no debiste ¿y que fueron todas esas lágrimas?

-Lo sé, pero tenía curiosidad de conocerlo Hiro-sama dijo ella.

El guardia la miro con gesto suave. Ella volteo por fin.

-¿No te estas arrepintiendo verdad?

-No, la verdad es que ya me canse de huir, pero ¿casarme con un Kuchiki? ¿Seguro que no hay otra forma? ¿Por qué casarme con él y arriesgar mi identidad? Prefiero entrar a la mansión Kuchiki como sirvienta- decía la chica con evidente molestia.

-De cualquier forma, nos estaremos arriesgando pero ahora necesitamos aliados y quien mejor que Byakuya Kuchiki quien además de ser uno de los capitanes más poderosos también es líder de una de las familias más poderosas e influyentes sin olvidar el hecho de que su hermana está en contacto con el shinigami sustituto.

Ella lo miraba pensativa, se mordió la uña de su pulgar y dejo el dedo cerca de la boca.

-¿No sé si seré capaz soportarlo?, los aborrezco y tan solo la idea de contraer nupcias con ese arrogante. Tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no matarlo ahí mismo, confeso Asamí.

-Eso habría arruinado todos nuestros planes, recuerda que ellos son el único indicio que tenemos.- le reprocho el guardia

-No te preocupes los Kuchiki pagaran por sus pecados pero antes que eso deberás ganarte la simpatía de su hermana y del shinigami sustituto él es quien realmente importa, tenerlo de nuestro lado es imprescindible. Eso, si aún deseas volver a la dimensión el Rey Espíritu y ocupar el lugar que te corresponde por derecho.

-¿Pero el Rey Espíritu me aceptara de vuelta a pesar de…?

-Lo hará, te lo aseguro- la interrumpió Hiro -solo tienes que seguir el plan. Además tenemos el apoyo de Genryūsai y de Takeso, quien ésta cerca del Rey, le hablara bien de ti. Si deseas ganar el favor del rey, escucha al *chambelán del rey.

_(* Chambelán: Noble que acompañaba y servía al rey en su cámara.)_

Asami ya no protesto más, no tenía caso seguir con la misma discusión sabía que si seguía adelante, el anciano la haría repasar ese plan que llevaba escuchando casi toda su vida haciendo ver la importancia de cada pieza de ese complicado juego de ajedrez shinigami que era como ella lo veía, a veces se preguntaba si ese hombre no la vería como una pieza más del mismo, así mismo decidió cambiar el tema.

-¿Y cómo lograste que Genryūsai te apoyara? ¿Qué le dijiste para que te creyera? Este detalle era algo que le intrigaba, pues sabía que el capitán líder de todos los shinigami no era fácil de persuadir o de manipular.

-Te dije, él es buen amigo mío, de hace cientos de años y al igual que nosotros desea saber la verdad de…-el anciano pretendía decir algo más pero miraba de forma critica las maneras de Asami, con voz firme y demandante le reprocho.

-Sigues igual de desaliñada, Enderézate -ordeno acercándose a ella empujando los hombros de la chica hacia atrás con sus manos, para después quitarle de un manotazo la mano de la boca, cuya uña del dedo pulgar había estado mordiendo con nerviosismo.

Esto era lo que ella temía, no quería desesperarlo, pero había olvidado que él odiaba esas mañas suyas que no eran las de una verdadera princesa y que la delataban.

Ella obedeció dócilmente y puso su mejor postura, ante esto él cambio su gesto severo.

-Muy bien, le dedico una sonrisa y le acaricio el cabello de la chica con afecto –Tienes que cuidar tu porte y tus gestos, no basta con decir que eres princesa debes parecerlo.

_Debería haberlo imaginado,_ se dijo llena de exasperación. _Este viejo pesado siempre encuentra alguna pequeñez y la convierte en una cuestión enorme._

-Bien, te dejare descansar una princesa debe lucir fresca en las mañanas.

Dicho esto el Guardia Real se retiró dejando a Asami en la soledad de su habitación, algo que había estado esperando ansiosamente. Ella se quedó pensativa "Volver con el Rey Espíritu", "Ser una princesa" ¿Qué significaba eso realmente?, nunca lo había sabido del todo.

Llevaba toda su vida escondiéndose en el rukon, huyendo siempre huyendo, al principio ella no sabía porque pero cuando cumplió siete años Hiro-sama se lo conto, la huida a media noche, protegidos por la oscuridad hacia la dimensión de los shinigamis, ella tenía apenas días de nacida y ya buscaban su muerte ¿Quién?, eso era lo que tenían que averiguar, por eso ahora salía a la luz.

Y ahora tenía que casarse con un Kuchiki, ese despreciable clan que tanto odiaba _Ellos son los responsables de tu suerte miserable, hubiera sido mejor para mí morir aquel día, pero ya verás Ginrei Kuchiki, me cobrare de tu nieto cada gota de sangre inocente que derramaste aquel día hace más de 100 años._

* * *

Mientras volvía a su mansión, caminaba pensativo bajo la luz de la luna, Byakuya comenzó a repasar en su mente las palabras de Genryūsai, era claro que le dijo algo más que no salía a la vista, pero, ¿Por qué?, ¿acaso Genryūsai pensaba que no era de confianza ese guardia real? De pronto se percató (recordando las palabras de su capitán) –"la familia Kuchiki y el sexto escuadrón siempre ha tenido el honor de ejecutar misiones que han sido ordenadas por la familia real", "claro que puedes negarte pero el honor y el prestigio de la familia Kuchiki está en juego".

Al arribar a la mansión Kuchiki, el noble se dirigió a su inmensa biblioteca comenzó a revisar unos registros acerca de las misiones de su abuelo y allí encontró lo que buscaba, más de 100 años atrás la familia real había encomendado a su abuelo la búsqueda de "Un tesoro robado del Rey espíritu", pero al parecer su abuelo no pudo dar con él.

Sin en cambio la central de los 46 lo había cuestionado por la misión ya que resulto en una matanza, al final fue exonerado solo él, pues no había estado presente y se culpó a los 20 shinigami de su escuadrón que habían masacrado a cientos de personas inocentes de un distrito del rukon, ellos fueron ejecutados, pero nunca pudieron dar con el dichoso tesoro y además no especificaba de qué clase de tesoro se trataba. A pesar de eso su abuelo lo busco durante las últimas décadas de su vida, solo. Al parecer era sumo secreto, la central de los 46 le había prohibido comentar algo al respecto bajo pena de muerte, pues los asuntos del Rey eran siempre muy delicados. Byakuya no tenía idea de la pesada carga que había llevado su abuelo.

Eso era lo que Genryūsai había querido decir y la respuesta que el busca, ahora ya sabía qué hacer, por el honor Kuchiki, debía completar la misión en la que su abuelo fracaso. Solo tenia que averiguar si los que habían engañado a la princesa, eran los mismos que habían robado ese tesoro real. Tendría que hacer que ella confiara en él lo suficiente para que le dijera la identidad de los que la habían engañado. _"¿Acaso será ella inocente o sera parte del engaño? pero ¿como hacer que ella confié en mí? si la presiono no me dirá nada" _pensó. Entonces el noble decidió que la única forma de sacarle la verdad seria ganándose el corazón y afecto de la princesa.

* * *

¿Qué tal?, espero les haya gustado. prometo actualizar pronto si. por favor comenten si les gusto ok.


	3. Frenesí

**Hola, hoy sí que me apure, tuve mucho tiempo libre y termine un capitulo jejeje y avance con otros más así que actualizare seguido. Espero que les guste la historia en general y que no se se confundan porque creo que me está quedando muy enredada. Pero les prometo que será siempre muy emocionante con intrigas, venganza, triángulos amorosos y más. Los animo a adivinar el posible final aunque aún falta mucho.**

**Bueno hoy les dejo un ichiruki y un Byaruki, no lemon pero casi bueno que disfruten.**

**(Ni bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen)**

* * *

"Constante adoro a quien mi amor maltrata, maltrato a quien mi amor busca constante. Al que trato de amor, hallo diamante, y soy diamante al que de amor me trata, Triunfante quiero ver al que me mata y mato al que me quiere ver triunfante." Juana de Asbaje.

* * *

Frenesí.

En algún lugar de Karakura…

Ichigo Kurosaki caminaba en silencio a lado de una chica de hermosos ojos azules, bajita pero bonita. Ella miraba alegre cada aparador de las tiendas, por ahora no estaban de servicio. Pero iba un poco incomoda, no entendía porque su amigo la había invitado a "pasear por ahí" y ahora iba tan serio, parecía que algo le abrumaba. Tenía una expresión mortificada en el rostro.

Ichigo estaba buscando la mejor manera de decírselo, repasaba en su mente mil frases distintas y a la vez miraba de reojo a la bella chica intentando no ser tan evidente.

Era imposible experimentar otra cosa que no fuese una alegría palpitante cuando la veía así, tan feliz y curiosa de un mundo nuevo para ella, aunque ya no tanto. Habían pasado ya tantas cosas, habían librado tantas batallas, peleando juntos lado a lado. Debía reconocerlo ella era increíble. Era fuerte, decidida y terriblemente encantadora, sin duda el dolor de cabeza que lo golpeaba cada que podía. El disfrutaba en secreto esas peleas y esas discusiones. Pero hoy era el día.

—No sé por qué estás tan raro esta mañana —dijo Rukia.

Ichigo no respondió. En el fondo él sospechaba que ella le amaba, y que estaba feliz porque sabía que él se le iba a declarar.

"_¿Pero qué rayos estoy a punto de hacer?" _pensaba el joven. Una lucha interna se libraba dentro de ély todos los temores de la tarde anterior, cuando dudo de los sentimientos de Rukia, volvían a invadirlo haciendo latir su corazón precipitada o lentamente, y sus mejillas pasaban del rubor a la palidez y se preocupó de que ella pudiera notarlo. Pues él podía sentirlo, como su rostro se iluminaba como con una llama interna y sus ojos desbordaban amor por ella.

Rukia volvió los ojos, sonriendo e Ichigo se puso más nervioso y reacciono riendo como un tarado.

"_Este Ichigo, está más raro que nunca" _pensaba Rukia.

De pronto se puso serio y dijo –Oye Rukia hay algo que quiero decirte. Ella lo miro curiosa.

Por fin el chico de cabellos naranjados se decidió a hablar -Rukia yo te…

Se oyó un estruendo como si una bomba hubiese estallado y luego un alarido de ultratumba, los chicos se pusieron en alerta.

-Un hollow- dijo Rukia.

"Malditos hollows, porque no se les ocurrió aparecer un poco después", pensó Ichigo.

Ambos salieron a toda prisa a enfrentar al esperpento come almas. No era gran cosa, acabarían con él en segundos. Y la criatura lo supo, pues cuando Rukia se abalanzo sobre él en vez de intentar defenderse cubrió su horripilante faz con sus igualmente repulsivas manos en espera de que la zampakto de la shinigami diera fin a su insignificante existencia.

Ichigo no supo que fue exactamente lo que le hizo decidirse quizás la personalidad intrépida de ella o la forma en que desenvainaba su espada, o la expresión de sus ojos de profundo azul con esa mirada de furia en ellos. Pero fue cuando lo grito, ni el mismo supo que había hecho hasta que oyó el eco de sus palabras que detuvieran el ataque de la chica a medio camino, con la audacia nacida del nuevo amor, le musitó su confesión:

-¡Rukia te amo!-

Ella dejo lo que hacía y permaneció algunos minutos inmóvil. Un viento soplo hacia ellos haciendo un chiflido que acentuó aún más el largo silencio que precedió la inesperada declaración de amor.

-¿Qué has dicho? Le exigió ella con la voz evidentemente alterada volviéndose para verlo a los ojos

-No lo repetiré de nuevo, lo grite suficientemente fuerte ¿Acaso estas sorda? - decía él sonrojado.

-¿Cómo me llamaste? Le reprocho Rukia llena de furia

-S-o-r-d-a-a… Ichigo cayó al suelo sin terminar su frase con el pie de Rukia encima de su cara, quien lo siguió golpeando hasta que se sintió satisfecha. Y cuando finalmente sacio su sed de furia, dejo que él chico se levantara.

-Olvídalo, no sucederá. Fue lo único que ella expreso refiriéndose a la confesión.

Ichigo se puso tenso, eso no era lo que esperaba ¿Qué paso?, estaba seguro de que…

Lleno de rabia el hollow lanzo gruñidos cavernosos de indignación ante el hecho de ser ignorado por los shinigami. Jamás en toda su bri llante carrera de hollow, que duraba ya tres cientos años, fue injuriado tan gro seramente. Gran error, Ichigo rápidamente le dio fin para que no interrumpiera.

Rukia envaino su zampakto y se marchaba dispuesta a ignorar al joven enamorado. Pero él la detuvo sujetándola suave pero firme del brazo, con la otra mano sujeto delicadamente su rostro para obligarla a mirarlo a los ojos y le dijo sin vacilar. –Te amo.

-No Ichigo…ya no lo repitas. Yo no puedo estar contigo

-¿Por qué? pregunto él impaciente.

-Byakuya, le contesto ella.

-Tranquila, yo hablare con él si eso es lo que te preocupa, ya verás todo saldrá bien.

-No Ichigo, no es eso es que… yo amo a Byakuya, revelo la chica apartando las manos de Ichigo

-Me iré a vivir con Inoue hasta que termine mi misión. Le manifestó finalmente y se fue sin mirar atrás.

* * *

La reunión con el consejo de ancianos de su familia fue mejor de lo que esperaba Byakuya. Al fin les había anunciado que se iba a casar de nuevo.

_-¿Con quién? -_le preguntaron ellos. Estaba a punto de decirles que se trataba de un miembro de la familia real, una hija del Rey Espíritu. Pero recordó que era alto secreto la identidad de su prometida _¿Acaso podía confiar en ellos? y ¿acaso le creerían? Ni el mismo se lo creía, d_ecidió no arriesgarse y no les dijo nada más que no tenían que preocuparse de su "origen noble" les aseguro que no era del rukon. Pudo ver como los ancianos se mostraron notablemente aliviados cuando menciono ese detalle. Les aseguro también que arreglaría una reunión con ella para que la conocieran y dieran su aprobación, aunque tal aprobación serviría para nada, era una orden directa del Rey Espíritu y ante eso nada podía hacerse. Solo se dejó convencer de que retrasara la boda a un mes y no a una semana, ya que se vería muy apresurado y la sociedad noble podría llegar a equivocadas conclusiones sobre el porqué de apresurar la boda. Ahora solo le faltaba darle la noticia a Rukia.

"¡Oh no, Rukia!" Recordó con pesar, esa noticia le destrozara el corazón. Pero tenía que esperar a que ella volviera de su misión en el mundo humano. Aún podía recordar la noche que pasaron juntos antes de que ella partiera. La noche que la hizo suya.

Nunca supo cómo ni cuándo, lo cierto era que él y Rukia habían cedido a sentimientos reprimidos durante tantos años. Al principio él no quería aceptarlo porque creía que solamente proyectaba en Rukia los sentimientos de amor por Hisana, en parte porque eran idénticas. Así que la mantenía alejada. Pero con el paso de los años y después de ver que estuvo a punto de perderla tantas ocasiones decido por fin que si la amaba, que no habría ninguna otra mujer que fuera tan compatible con él y que le comprendiera como lo hacía Rukia. Al principio no estaba seguro si ella le correspondería pero esa noche ella lo hizo.

_Estaba a solas con Rukia, a solas con la mujer que amaba quizás desde hace muchos años, no estaba seguro desde cuándo. Solo con su orgullo a quien pocas veces le había dedicado afecto o ternura pero que en esta ocasión estaba a punto de conocer íntimamente._

_-Recuerda que te entrego todo lo que soy y no solo mi cuerpo nii-sama. –Decía Rukia con la cabeza inclinada con evidente nerviosismo- te entrego mi mente, mi corazón todo cuanto soy. Eso le encantaba de ella, siempre tan valiente de decir lo que pensaba sin miedo a los prejuicios pero con ese toque de timidez, y ese sonrojar de sus mejillas que la hacía ver tan linda a la luz de las velas._

_Rukia se deshizo de su kimono que cayo alrededor de sus pies, pero no estaba completamente desnuda lleva una ligera prenda de una fina tela blanca y muy, muy transparente que no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Se podía ver a través de ella cada detalle de su cuerpo semidesnudo._

_-Eres…hermosísima, fue todo lo que pudo decirle Byakuya alegrándose de lo que tenía frente a él y de lo que estaba a punto de suceder._

"_Sentía un deseo por ella que me parecía primitivo como la fuerza de la naturaleza" recordó Byakuya._

_La tomo de las manos y acaricio sus dedos. -¿porque sonríes Rukia? Le pregunto, pues podía notar el temblor en las manos de ella, sin embargo, sonreía._

_-Eres tú, Byakuya -le contesto ella con mucho amor y seguridad-. El noble quedo asombrado._

_-Eres una mujer admirable Rukia, hace mucho que nadie me hablaba así. _

_Y era verdad Byakuya debía su soledad a que no había nadie que considerara de su estatura con quien pudiera hablar como un verdadero amigo, que pudiera mirarlo y verlo como a una persona. Pero ahora estaba Rukia y el sintió alivio en su corazón._

_Rukia se puso roja de felicidad ante las palabras de su amado Byakuya, él toco su cara, tenía la piel caliente y extremadamente suave. Deslizo sus dedos con mucha suavidad sobre el rostro de ella. La ternura parecía fluir con mucha naturalidad. Entonces hizo algo que pensó que nunca podría hacer con Rukia, la llevo hacia abajo, acomodándola delicadamente en el futon enredando su pequeño cuerpo con sus brazos y noto como se estremeció cuando la beso._

Tantos recuerdos venían ahora a la mente del capitán y lo atormentaban llenándolo de culpa porque ya no podría ser, ya no podría estar con Rukia nunca más. ¿Qué pensaría ella de él?, ¿Qué jugo con ella?, ¿Qué le prometió amor y la hizo suya y ahora la dejaba para casarse con una princesa? El mismo se sentía miserable si Rukia lo odiaba bien merecido se lo tendría, porque ni siquiera podría explicarle nada. Ella volvería en una semana, justo el día que se fijó la reunión de la princesa con su consejo, después de eso se haría el anuncio oficial de su boda, hasta entonces lo mantendría en secreto para asegurarse de que Rukia no se enterara por labios de nadie más que los suyos.

* * *

**¿Y qué tal, si les gusto? Por favor comenten ok.**

**Y como dijo Arnold Schwarzenegger: Volveré…**


	4. INFAME

Hola de nuevo, aquí les dejo otro capítulo espero que lo disfruten y por favor comenten les prometo trabajar todo el fin de semana en el siguiente capítulo. Un especial agradecimiento a:

Kawai maria: tu comentario me hizo reír jeje.

Kisu Kreuz: gracias por tu crítica y por invitarme a tu grupo.

kia-kuchiki: te prometo ichiruki.

WesterosiGirl: qué bueno que te gusto desde el principio esto me animo.

Dark Kira Yagami: gracias por animarme.

Y tambien gracias a todos los que siguen la historia aunque no comenten, no es reproche enserio :), solo quiero pedirles un favor, me preocupa mi personaje Asami, quisiera saber que les parece.

Bueno sin más que agregar aquí está el nuevo capítulo.

(Bleach, pertenece a Tite Kubo)

* * *

El amor es sufrido, es benigno; el amor no tiene envidia, el amor no es jactancioso, no se envanece;

No hace nada indebido, no busca lo suyo, no se irrita, no guarda rencor;

No se goza de la injusticia, más se goza de la verdad.

Todo lo sufre, todo lo cree, todo lo espera, todo lo soporta.

El amor nunca deja de ser.

1 corintios 13:4-8

* * *

INFAME

Ichigo no se alteró ante la respuesta de Rukia, pero su rostro se torno pálido como una persona que recibe, sin previo aviso un golpe que la aturde, y que en el primer momento del choque no se da cuenta de lo que le ha ocurrido. Cuando ella se fue, el volvió a su casa como sonámbulo. Sentía su cuerpo rígido y el rostro le dolía debido a la golpiza que Rukia le propino. Ignoro a su padre que lo golpeo culpándolo de la repentina partida de su tercer hija,

_-¿Qué le has hecho a Rukia? seguro te propasaste con ella,_ exigió saber su padre.

-_Oh Masaki nuestro hijo es un degenerado que no sabe respetar a una dama. ¡Perdóname, esposa mía he fracasado como padre!_ Lloraba el inoportuno Ishin ante el cartel de su esposa.

Ichigo también paso de largo a sus hermanas, quienes lo notaron descompuesto y solo le preguntaron si Rukia volvería, él no les respondió.

Tenía en su expresión dolor y angustia. Su corazón, lleno de amargura, no le cabía en el pecho.

Llego como autómata a su habitación de donde no volvió a salir en una semana. Su padre le reprocho tal actitud, pero no tardo en percatarse que el asunto era más grave cuando siguió siendo ignorado, al final del tercer día lo dejo de molestar.

Yuzu se sintió aliviada el cuarto día cuando por fin vio que la bandeja de comida, que usualmente había recogido sin que su hermano la tocara, ahora iba solo a la mitad.

Para el séptimo día, la auto reclusión de Ichigo desespero a Karin.

-¡¿Se puede saber qué demonios te pasa?! Le grito Karin quien entro casi tirando la puerta de la habitación. No hubo respuesta, su hermano tenía la cabeza apoyada en una mano y toda su actitud revelaba el desaliento más profundo. Realmente presentaba un aspecto tan desamparado, tan abatido que Karin, en vez de ceder a su primer impulso, de golpearlo y sacarlo de su cuarto apestoso, se sintió llena de compasión y se decidió consolarle:

–No deberías rendirte así como así, sea lo que sea; debes luchar, le dijo con la voz más dulce que pudo, aunque más bien sonó como una orden.

No se le ocurrió que más decir, su hermano permaneció exactamente igual.

-Te llego este mensaje el día que llegaste pero se me había olvidado dártelo, creo que es un mensaje de Rukia el remitente dice Kuchiki.- dijo Karin poniendo un sobre en la mesa y se fue.

Ichigo en realidad no había tenido idea que hacer respecto a su situación, hasta que leyó el mensaje de la misteriosa carta. Efectivamente procedía del clan Kuchiki, pero no era una carta.

_**Atenta invitación para:**_

_**Kurosaki Ichigo, shinigami sustituto.**_

_**El clan Kuchiki tiene el honor de invitarlo a**_

_**las futuras celebraciones nupciales del 28º jefe de la familia Kuchiki**_

_**que se llevaran a cabo dentro de un mes.**_

_**Esperamos su presencia también a la fiesta de compromiso,**_

_**que ofrece el Clan Kuchiki en la mansión la próxima semana.**_

-¡¿Qué?! bufo de sorpresa, Kuchiki…? boda…? pensó el aturdido Ichigo.

-esperen, comenzó a murmurar; Rukia dijo que amaba a Byakuya ¿no será que…?

-¿pero que se cree esa enana al invitarme a su boda?, seguramente lo hizo creyendo que yo no asistiría o tal vez no fue ella, si no Byakuya.

–"¡Ese maldito arrogante se está burlando de mí¡".

De pronto todo el dolor y desilusión que sentía se fue transformando en ira, rabia y… celos.

Fue cuando lo decidió, siguiendo el acertado consejo de su hermana, lucharía por el amor de Rukia. Aunque tuviera que invadir el sereitei con sus amigos otra vez, aunque tuviera que enfrentar a cada shinigami otra vez, patearle el trasero a Byakuya otra vez y… rescatar a Rukia otra vez.

* * *

La semana que restaba su misión transcurrió tan lento que Rukia pensó que fue una eternidad. Pero al fin había terminado, y ya estaba de vuelta en la sociedad de almas solo le restaba entregar el reporte a su capitán y podría irse a casa.

Estaba consternada, no podía dejar de pensar en Ichigo y las palabras que le dijo la última vez que lo vio. Se sentía tan culpable, ni si quiera tuvo el valor de verlo para disculparse y se sintió pésimo cuando el no asistió a clases desde esa vez. Pero había sido su culpa, ¿Cómo pudo pensar que yo…? meditaba Rukia, esperando que su capitán se desocupara y pudiera recibirla.

« ¡Ese idiota de Ichigo!, si tan solo lo hubiera hecho un poco antes» Durante meses Rukia espero que él le hablara de sus sentimientos. Verdad es que nunca le había hecho insinuaciones. Y, sin embargo..., sin embargo, ella sabía que él la amaba. No podía equivocarse en esto. Un instinto más fuerte que la razón le decían que él la quería. Con demasiada frecuencia le había sorprendido, contemplándola con un anhelo y una tristeza que la desconcertaban. Ella sabía que le amaba. ¿Por qué no se lo había dicho? No lo podía comprender; pero había en él tantas cosas que ella no comprendía...

Ella presentía que lo haría pero no sucedió y perdió la esperanza, seguramente Ichigo no sentía nada por ella. Nada, más que una sincera amistad y agradecimiento ¿Qué más podía hacer? Así que hizo lo que debía: lo lamento, lloro y lo supero. Y un día, cuando menos ella lo esperaba, fue Byakuya quien le confeso su amor, quien tuvo la delicadeza de no hacerlo en medio de una batalla. Fue tan romántico y elegante, digno de alguien como él: Le había besado la mano. ¡Y su voz! Nunca podría olvidar el salto que dio su corazón cuando la oyó diciendo las palabras "Te amo": fue lenta, sonora, musical. Desde aquel mismo instante, ella lo amó, simple e irrazonablemente.

"_¿Por qué justo ahora?, ¿Por qué el cretino de Ichigo venía a inmiscuirse en sus sentimientos?"_

-Rukia ya puedes entrar, le llamo su capitán. Ella entro y saludo respetuosamente.

-¿Y bien como te fue en tu misión, Rukia?- preguntó Ukitake con alegría serena.

-Bien, Capitán –mintió-, aquí está mi reporte.

-Gracias, lo revisare más tarde; por cierto el Capitán Kuchiki me pidió que te avisara: Quiere verte en la mansión en cuanto volvieras dijo que tenía algo urgente que decirte. Así que puedes retirarte Rukia.

-Gracias Capitán. Se despidió ya estaba a punto de salir pero Ukitake le detuvo.

-ah, por cierto, agradécele de mi parte por la invitación a su boda y dile que ahí estaré.-

El corazón de Rukia se detuvo, -¿boda? ¿Cuál boda? pregunto nerviosa.

-Oh perdón creía que lo sabias, -dijo Ukitake sobándose la cabeza al darse cuenta que fue imprudente.

-Quizás eso es de lo que quiere hablarte, perdona mi indiscreción. Por favor no le digas que yo te dije, finge sorpresa cuando te de la noticia, dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-ah claro Capitán, no se preocupe.-

Rukia volvió a la realidad con un sobresalto, al sonido de la palabra «boda». Estaba pensando en Byakuya, salió de ahí desbordando felicidad, su corazón latía aceleradamente.

El sol estaba ahora bajo en el horizonte y el rojo resplandor se difuminaba en tonos rosados. El firmamento cambiaba su color celeste por un profundo azul de exquisitas tonalidades.

"Mi nii-sama, no Byakuya -se corrigió-, va a pedirme matrimonio". Para ella era tan apresurado pero sabía que tarde o temprano iba a suceder después de todo ya habían consumado su amor. Pensaba en esto mientras el corazón le palpitaba con salvaje alegría.

* * *

La impaciencia era insoportable, pero Byakuya la disimulaba muy bien con su temple gélido y su expresión frívola, mientras tomaba el té con su "prometida" Asami. Hoy era el día en que Rukia debía volver del mundo humano, ya había caído el sol en el horizonte y ella aún no aparecía; esperaba poder hablar con ella y decirle personalmente la mala noticia, aunque aún no tenía idea que explicación le iba a dar. Un silencio insoportable e incómodo inundaba la habitación del comedor. Silencio que solo se vio interrumpido por los sirvientes cuando preguntaban los menesteres del servicio. El noble solo pudo sentirse desconcertado por la "ley de hielo" que la caprichosa princesa le había impuesto desde que se mudó a la mansión hacia tres días y pudo notar en su rostro de delicadas facciones el semblante de la resignación ante el inminente enlace nupcial; pero eso no podía continuar así, él debía hacerla hablar, debía ganarse su confianza para que le revelara ¿Quién fue el que la engaño? , ¿Quién intentó secuestrarla? y ¿Para qué?; ¿Acaso ella estaría implicada? ¿Cómo logró escapar de la dimensión el Rey?... la lista de interrogantes era larga y él no había conseguido siquiera que le respondiera un saludo. Tenía que entablar con ella una relación de suficiente cordialidad para averiguarlo pero no sabía cómo, ya pensaría en eso después. pero primero debía enfrentar a Rukia.

La mujer que tenía delante se le hacía tan extraña, tenía un semblante cautivador; _"Es hija el rey espíritu, tiene figura atractiva y es hermosa"_ Byakuya reconocía esto, pero no era porque le impresionara, lo reconocía como se reconoce que el oro es brillante y valioso.

No, sabemos que estas no son la clase de banalidades que impresionan al ser más frio de la sociedad de almas. Pero el reconocía que había algo en ella, una seguridad en el modo en que permanecía erguida ante él; una resuelta, firme y profunda mirada en los ojos de la chica que lo veían fijamente. No era como otras mujeres que se ruborizaban al verlo y se intimidaban a su presencia. No, está princesa, su futura esposa de ninguna manera se sentía menos ante él.

Él la miraba, pero no la comprendía, él que siempre había sabido leer a las personas. Y ahora por primera vez en su vida se hallaba ante una naturaleza compleja, tan compleja como él mismo.

Byakuya se aclaró la voz para hablar -¿Qué tal esta tu té? preguntó a su prometida para comenzar la "cordialidad", ella solo lo miro molesta sin responder, ante esto él se ofendió pero no lo demostró si no que redoblo su amabilidad.

-¿Está siendo bien atendida?, ¿Qué le parecieron sus aposentos? Insistió él, de nuevo no hubo respuesta. Byakuya se estremeció y experimento esa sensación cuando sabes que te hacen a un lado y te ignoran a propósito. Esto lo insulto aún más; suspiro cerrando los ojos, porque los azules de ella eran tan penetrantes que casi parecía que le atravesaban. Aguardó la respuesta de ella, observando los labios rojos que se plegaban en las comisuras de su boca, notando por primera vez una sonrisa en ella, que no era alegre ni dulce.

Sentado, con su té en la mano, Byakuya la miró fijamente. Asami le observaba, con la impresión de contemplar un sapo enorme.

-¿Te gustaría pasear en el jardín? se arriesgó Byakuya por última vez.

—No — respondió ella rápidamente, y sus ojos fulgieron con un relámpago amenazador.

Byakuya comprendió que había cometido un error. Era natural que la princesa no le hablara, la estaban obligando a casarse con un completo extraño a tan solo unos días de haber sido asesinado aquel que ella amaba. Él tampoco deseaba nada de esto pero era inevitable, a menos que pudiera resolver todo ese asunto en dos semanas, así quizás podría cancelarse la boda.

-Kuchiki sama, -hablo un sirviente- el señor Hiro Taiga ya está aquí como usted pidió.

-Bien, lo recibiré en mi despacho dijo Byakuya aliviado se puso en pie

-¿Quiere excusarme? Pronunció esta palabra con esfuerzo dirigiéndose a su prometida y de nuevo ella no respondió; Byakuya suspiro nuevamente, la paciencia y el tiempo se estaban agotando, atravesó el umbral y desapareció.

"¿De qué querrá hablar con el guardia real?" pensó Asami intrigada. Rápidamente se levantó, si Byakuya volviese, reanudaría sus patéticos intentos de conversar con ella y sentía que no podría aguantar ni un segundo más la falsa cortesía de él; era evidente que buscaba sacarle información. Mientras permanecía vacilante, pensando donde podría esconderse, se le ocurrió una idea; aquella tarde oyó a Byakuya decirles a sus sirvientes que le informaran cuanto antes si Rukia llegaba y que si lo hacia la enviaran inmediatamente con él, pero que por ningún motivo dejaran que viera o hablara con Asami.

"Seguramente –pensó Asami-, Rukia está por llegar; me pregunto porque él no querrá que me vea." Para ella era esencial entablar amistad con la hermana del noble, si quería verle a solas no tenía más remedio que esperar en el jardín que daba a la puerta principal de la mansión, se aseguró que ningún sirviente estaba a la vista y salió de la habitación. Cuando llego al jardín se ocultó detrás de un árbol en la espera de la llegada de Rukia. Mirando con impaciencia la puerta principal, no se veían señales de Rukia; si tardaba mucho los sirvientes seguramente armarían un escándalo buscándola; Byakuya había ordenado mantenerla vigilada. Se oyó el ruido de la enorme puerta que se abría y distinguió a lo lejos una figura femenina con el típico atuendo de shinigami, "esa debe ser ella" pensó Asami y se adelantó a sus pasos de tal forma que se cruzaran en el camino a la casa principal de la mansión.

Una desconocida voz femenina detuvo la marcha apresurada de la joven shinigami

-¡Hola, eres Rukia ¿verdad?! Saludo Asami cortésmente.

Rukia se sorprendió al ver que una mujer extraña la saludaba, una extraña bella y elegante. De pie frente a Rukia, la joven de delgada figura portaba un kimono verde oliva con finos bordados florales de hilo de oro. Su negro y largo cabello sujetado con una fina tela verde enmarcaba perfectamente los delicados rasgos de su rostro, de barbilla puntiaguda y de anchos pómulos. Sus ojos eran de un azul pálido, sombreados por negras pestañas, levemente curvadas en las puntas. Sobre ellos, unas negras y espesas cejas, sesgadas hacia arriba, cortaban con oblicua línea su blanco cutis.

Asami noto que Rukia se veía alterada, lo atribuyo a que la sorprendió al salir de repente y atravesarse en su camino.

-Discúlpame, ¿te asuste? Soy Asami tu futura cuñada. Me da gusto conocerte al fin.

A Rukia se le fue el alma a los pies, y el dolor se le clavaba en el corazón tan brutalmente como los colmillos de un fiero animal.

-¿Cómo….? Fue lo único que atino a decir

Su rostro no se alteró, pero el nombre Asami la traspasó como un estruendoso cañón causando aturdimiento en ella. Y sintió oprimírsele el corazón al oír ese desconocido nombre.

Se sintió abrumada, su corazón latía extraño; la oprimió una fría sensación de catástrofe.

"_¿Qué…? ¿Qué si ella…? No, no, no puede ser…" _pensaba Rukia mientras la visón se le nublaba, poco a poco empezaba a ver todo en negro y a la vez perdía la fuerza para sostenerse por sí misma.

-¿Qué te pasa? Pregunto Asami, pero Rukia no podía razonar mucho menos hablar.

Asami noto perspicazmente la descompostura de Rukia y rápidamente la atrapo antes de que cayera al suelo, aunque no perdió el conocimiento, era incapaz de mantenerse en pie. Asami la sostuvo pasando el brazo de Rukia por detrás de su cuello y abrazándola por la cintura, ayudándola así a llegar hasta el interior de la mansión. La ayudo a sentarse, ordenó a los sirvientes traer agua y llamar al médico.

La escena que encontró Byakuya al entrar a la estancia hizo que se le helara la sangre y le remordiera la conciencia: Asami atendía con esmero y diligencia, a una pálida y alterada Rukia quien no paraba de sollozar. Mientras Asami le preguntaba él porque y le pasaba un paño por las mejillas para limpiar sus lágrimas.

-¡Rukia! dijo Byakuya con angustia al percatarse que se había enterado de todo de la peor forma posible. Rukia evito hacer contacto visual, pero apretó sus puños en cuanto lo oyó. Pudo ver en ella tensión y en sus ojos dolor; nunca la había visto así, ni siquiera la vez que le informo que había sido condenada a la pena capital y ahora de nuevo era él quien le causaba sufrimiento, haberla ejecutado aquella vez habría sido más piadoso.

-Deseo hablar con Rukia a solas dijo Byakuya dirigiéndose a Asami, quien lo miro de forma crítica, como si adivinara lo que sucedía. Se levantó y se fue con el guardia real dejándolos solos.

— ¿Estás bien Rukia? —preguntó él en voz baja. Rukia no podía contestar, las palabras no le salían. Solo movió la cabeza, mordía sus labios y seguía sollozando.

Había en los ojos de Rukia consternación, incredulidad y… algo más… desesperanza.

"_¿Por qué Rukia no lo miraba? ¿Por qué no decía nada?" _ pensaba Byakuya.

Rukia empezó a temblar, mil pensamientos incoherentes bulleron en su mente, pero le fue imposible captar ni uno solo y expresarlo en palabras.

De repente, recobró el habla y, finalmente dijo con voz quebrada–Te amo.

Por un momento hubo un silencio tan profundo que pareció que ninguno de los dos respiraba. Y sus ojos buscaron los de Byakuya que permanecían cerrados.

—Nii sama... Byakuya..., dime..., tú...Yo te a… insistió ella pero él la interrumpió.

—¡No lo digas, Rukia! No debes. No lo pienses.

Ella volvió la cabeza, denegando. Una ola cálida corría velozmente por sus venas.

—No, replico ella, te digo que te amo. Y sé que tú también me quieres, porque... se interrumpió.

Byakuya no había visto jamás una expresión tan dolorosa en un rostro, si Rukia le hubiese dicho que lo odiaba, no lo hubiera aterrado tanto.

—Rukia —replicó él—, ¿olvidemos lo que sucedió antes de tu misión, como si no hubiera pasado? Su voz era como un viento helado hablando hacia ella.

¡No podía ser verdad! Rukia recordó con pesar la noche que pasaron juntos antes de que ella se fuera a su misión. ¡No, Byakuya no podía casarse con nadie más! Era a ella, a Rukia a quien él amaba. ¡Lo sabía, sí!

—No —susurró la joven—. No puedo. ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Él contestó:

—Me casaré con Asami muy pronto.

Rukia miró los ojos grises del noble. Vio en ellos aquel aire distante que tanto la había atraído en otras ocasiones..., y también una expresión como de odio hacia sí mismo.

— Mañana se anunciara el compromiso y la boda será en dos semanas.

—Pero… tú has dicho que me amabas.

—Perdón Rukia, no debí haberlo dicho.

En el fondo del cerebro de Rukia se encendió una pequeña llama y, convirtiéndose en ira, empezó a abrasarla.

—Sí, has sido lo bastante insensato para decirlo...

Byakuya palideció. Sabía que merecía cada insulto, él que se había jactado de ser un hombre de honor había cometido la peor de las bajezas.

—Lo sé, te he dañado y lo lamento…

Entonces la ira de Rukia estalló.

— ¿Por qué no lo dijiste, cobarde? ¡Te burlaste de mí! Grito Rukia

— ¡No debes hablar así! Intento calmarla él

— ¡Pues me da la gana! ¿Quién eres tú para decirme que no debo? ¡Cobarde, patán...! Me hiciste creer que me amabas y...; las imágenes de la noche que pasaron juntos y que la habían hecho tan feliz ahora le hacían sentir miserable y una nueva cólera la invadió, la cólera del orgullo herido y de la dignidad femenina. Había perdido el tiempo creyendo que la quería. ¡Cualquier cosa valía más que sufrir aquella vergüenza!

Se levantó con los puños apretados y él la miro sorprendido

—Te odiaré mientras viva, canalla..., estúpido...; sí, estúpido... ¿Qué otras palabras podía decir? No se le ocurrían otras peores.

—Rukia..., por favor...

Extendió su mano hacia ella y, cuando lo hacía, Rukia alzó la suya y lo abofeteó con toda su fuerza. En el silencio de la habitación, aquel ruido sonó como un latigazo. La rabia de Rukia desapareció súbitamente dejándole el corazón desolado.

La marca roja de su mano resaltaba claramente sobre el rostro pálido de Byakuya. Él no dijo nada;

Y luego, antes de que él hubiese podido detenerla, ella salió azotando la puerta.

Rukia se había ido de allí y el recuerdo de su rostro afligido lo perseguiría hasta la muerte.

Oyó sus pasos que se alejaban por el corredor. La había perdido para siempre. Ahora Rukia lo odiaría cada vez que lo viese, se acordaría de cómo le rompió el corazón. Rukia nunca lo perdonaría y Hisana tampoco.

* * *

Desde las sombras del jardín la princesa Asami y el guardia real observaron la dramática escena; oyeron los gritos de Rukia, los inútiles intentos de Byakuya por calmarla; también la estrepitosa salida de ella.

-Creo que los Kuchiki no nos necesitan para destruirse, dijo el guardia real a Asami con un tono serio.

-Sí, pero no podemos sentarnos a esperar su caída; hay que avivar el fuego. Respondió ella

-Ahora, no creo que la hermana de Byakuya tenga ganas de ser tu amiga.

Asami frunció el ceño "Malditos Kuchiki destruyen todo lo que tocan".

-Ya veré la forma de ganarme su confianza, ella será el arma que usare para acabar con Byakuya Kuchiki.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado tanto como disfrute escribirlo. Por favor comenten.


	5. EN LOS OJOS DEL ENEMIGO

**Hola a todos de nuevo, muchas gracias por leer la historia. Hoy le agradezco a Tier Jaegerjackz por su review.**

**Pido disculpas por no haber podido actualizar antes, no desesperen el siguiente esta casi terminado.**

**Bueno que lo disfruten y espero sus comentarios ok.**

* * *

**EN LOS OJOS DEL ENEMIGO**

_**Byakuya apenas podía imaginarse la repulsión que el corazón de la Princesa Asami sentía por él, mucho menos los terribles planes que ella estaba orquestando para destruirlo, a él y a toda la sociedad de almas. ¿Se dará cuenta de ello antes de que sea tarde?**_

* * *

El shinigami olió a carne quemada, y comprendió que era la suya. Miró horrorizado a la figura oscura que le amenazaba.

— ¿Qué quieres?

—"El seirei" —contestó la voz rasposa—. Sé que tu anterior capitán lo encontró y que tú estuviste con él cuando lo hizo.

—Pero yo no...

El intruso hundió un poco más el objeto al rojo vivo en el pecho de su víctima que lanzó un grito de dolor. Se oyó el siseo de la carne al arder.

— ¡No hay "seirei"!. Sintió que perdía la consciencia. La figura le fulminó con la mirada.

—Ya veo, tú tampoco sabes dónde está, tu excapitán ni siquiera te dijo que era lo que buscaban.

El viejo shinigami se esforzó por no perder el conocimiento, pero era inútil, si tan solo hubiera sido un poco más joven. Su único consuelo era saber que su agresor nunca obtendría lo que había venido a buscar.

* * *

La luna brillaba a plenitud cuando Rukia se perdió de vista por el pasillo oscuro, Byakuya no se movió durante un instante, luego reparo en las sombras del jardín que lo vigilaban.

Vio el fulgor de los ojos zafiro de Asami, le observaba con mirada entornada y una expresión de suspicacia.

Byakuya salió de la estancia, tenía un rostro inexpresivo pero evidentemente rosáceo en una de las mejillas, miro en dirección al jardín. Y trabo la mirada directamente con Asami.

—No es honorable escuchar conversaciones de otros —dijo él con voz calmada.

—Disculpe Capitán, pero si no quiere que escuchen sus conversaciones entonces le sugiero que evite hablar a gritos— se defendió Asami mientras se acercaba a él, junto al guardia real. Byakuya permaneció sereno e inmutable.

—Me iré a descansar—dijo en tono ligero, luego sonrió saludando al guardia real éste le reverencio inclinándose hasta el suelo

—Que pase buena noche, Su Alteza. —dijo él

Asami ignoro a Byakuya, paso de largo dejándolo con el saludo en la boca pero él se mostró impávido.

— Encantadora ¿No? — dijo él guardia intentando bromear con Byakuya, pero si entendió o no, él siguió sin cambiar su expresión seria.

—Debe ganarse su afecto Capitán, o al menos hacer que lo deje de odiar. Eso si no quiere perder la cabeza cuando ella vuelva a la dimensión del Rey, tarde o temprano su padre la perdonara— dijo el guardia mientras se ponía de pie.

—Lo tendré en mente, continuemos nuestra conversación— dijo calmadamente al guardia real.

El noble había mandado por el guardia para preguntarle las circunstancias exactas de la captura de la princesa y si el supuesto enamorado de ella había confesado para quien estaba trabajando.

—En cuanto notaron la ausencia de la princesa, —comenzó a decir el guardia— me enviaron por ella pero cuando la encontré estaba sola junto al cadáver del susodicho, al parecer ella misma lo mato cuando descubrió que la habían engañado y en su furia mato a otros habitantes del rukon. Por lo cual no pudimos interrogar al sujeto, quien estaba irreconocible, ni siquiera supimos cómo se llamaba y evidentemente ella no quiere hablar.

—Así que ella lo mato, ya veo. ¿Pero esta seguro de eso? —expreso Byakuya con incredulidad en la voz más no en el rostro. El anciano lo miro con gesto grave, como indignado de que dudaran de sus palabras.

—Capitán le pido que no se fie de la apariencia delicada de la princesa Asami, ya que posee un reiatsu impresionante, aunque lo oculta muy bien. Por ahora tiene un sello que no le deja manifestar mas del 1% de su verdadero potencial, sello que solo el Rey espíritu puede quitar y que el mismo le impuso para no poner en riesgo a los habitantes de la Sociedad de Almas— sentencio el viejo.

— ¿De que habla? Yo no percibo ningún reiatsu en ella— le cuestiono el capitán.

—Créame, lo tiene; eso lo podría hasta jurar, no por nada es hija del mismísimo Dios de los shinigamis, es solo que usted no lo percibe, porque no esta a su nivel de conciencia. Así de grande es y eso que solo es el 1%, así que siga mi consejo y no la subestime; recuerde que el enemigo más peligroso es el que nadie teme.

Byakuya no se dejó intimidar por estas palabras, permaneció sereno con su mascara de frialdad e indiferencia y aunque estaba por dentro algo escéptico, considero que lo mejor seria prestar sus oídos a los sabios consejos del anciano de facciones risueñas y largas barbas blancas.

—Bueno también me retiro, lamento mucho no ser de más utilidad Capitán— concluyo el guardia, hizo una reverencia y se marcho, dejando a Byakuya en su soledad preguntándose cuales serían las supuestas "habilidades" de su prometida

* * *

La rabia que sentía por la traición de Byakuya, la estaba matando.

Como si le hubieran clavado un cuchillo al rojo vivo y no hubiera forma de sacarlo, manteniéndose ardiendo dentro de su corazón. Todo estaba confuso en su mente, su cerebro estaba cansado y lleno de angustia.

Tenía el corazón destrozado. Una cosa era segura: ella ya no quería estar ahí, en la mansión Kuchiki, bajo el mismo techo que él.

Inmediatamente que dejo a Byakuya fue a su habitación, estaba recogiendo algunas cosas para irse lo más pronto posible, pero una suave voz femenina le llamo.

— ¿Rukia? Siento interrumpir tu… lo que sea que estabas haciendo— dijo Asami con desdén mientras irrumpía en la habitación de Rukia sin esperar a ser invitada.

Rukia la miro incrédula "_¿Qué hace ella aquí?" _pensó.

—Lamento mucho lo que sucedió hace un momento y si buscas culpables, la única soy yo.

Y lamento mucho más decirte que lo peor aún está por venir. Yo esperaba que fuéramos amigas, como hermanas, pero ahora con lo que pasó tendré que hacer ajustes —dijo Asami y rió con una risita misteriosa.

Rukia la miro fijamente, intentado entender lo que pasaba. No pudo.

— ¿A qué te refieres? Pregunto Rukia muy sorprendida de que esa mujer estuviera ahí, y aún más extrañada por las últimas palabras que pronuncio.

Asami se aproximó a Rukia hasta quedar frente a frente y tomo una de sus manos entre las suyas.

Los ojos azules de Asami no se parecían a otros ojos que hubiese visto nunca: eran tan azules como el cielo, con las pupilas dilatadas como las de un gato. Estaban llenos de un ardor y una intensidad que la mantenían paralizada, incapaz de desviar la mirada.

—Rukia—dijo cambiando el tono dulce de su voz por uno grave y firme, —Tranquila ahora todo estará bien. Quiero que olvides todo tu dolor y rabia, debes estar tranquila, hasta que me veas de nuevo a los ojos y me oigas pronunciar tu nombre.

Rukia sintió cómo sus propios ojos se medio cerraban, perdiendo enfoque, y también cómo su cabeza se echaba hacia atrás y estaba extrañamente tranquila ahora. Los ojos de Asami seguían reteniendo los suyos; Y su voz era tan acariciadora como las yemas de los dedos que rozaban su mano.

Tenía una extraña preocupación, la sensación de que había algo terriblemente importante que debía recordar pero que había olvidado.

* * *

Llovía. Aunque no era una tempestad, sino solo un chispear. Una neblina espesa rodeaba los rascacielos de su mundo interno. Fue cuando Ichigo lo supo: soñaba. Era normal que su mundo se hubiera vuelto gris y lúgubre.

Frente a él estaban Zangetsu y su hollow interno con sus armas desenvainadas y en posición de ataque.

"Seguramente—pensó él—ya se han unido y me van a dar una paliza por haber permitido que nuevo este lugar este apunto de inundarse".

Pero deshizo esa idea, cuando noto que le daban la espalda y estaban de guardia frente a la neblina.

—Ya era hora de que te aparecieras Ichigo — le reclamo Zangetsu sin voltear a mirarlo.

Tuvo la sensación de que había formas más oscuras y aterradoras allá en la neblina, que asustaban incluso a su Hollow interno.

— ¿Quién eres? —Pregunto Ichigo y la forma de las sombras se hizo más tangible pero no respondió.

_Esto es demasiado ¿Por qué siempre tendré sueños tan raros?_

La neblina empezó a retirarse y vio una figura femenina, pensó en Rukia; pero cuando se disipo la bruma por completo se dio cuenta que era otra persona, alguien que él jamás había visto.

Una chica de cabellos negros, tez tersa y clara, ojos azules; no como los de Rukia, le recordaban más bien al azul del cielo a medio día, iba envuelta de una tela de seda verde oliva.

Los inquilinos de su mundo interno se pusieron en alarma, y a pesar de que estaban dispuestos a atacar alguna fuerza invisible los detenía, sin permitirles siquiera hablar, mientras ella pasaba entre ellos hasta el joven shinigami. Pero él no se sentía inquieto como los otros dos.

La desconocida se veía agitada y respiraba con dificultad.

—Ichigo, ¿Eres tú? ¿El shinigami sustituto? — dijo la mujer.

—Sí, soy yo, ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? — respondió él sorprendido.

Ella puso cara de alivio y gozo, como si haberlo encontrado hubiera sido cosa de vida o muerte y lo hubiese estado buscando durante años.

Ella no respondió sus preguntas, solo dijo: "Shinigami sustituto ayúdame, por favor necesito tu ayuda y… Rukia… ella también te necesita"

Escuchar que Rukia estaba en peligro lo sobresalto.

— ¿Qué? ¿Rukia? ¿Qué le ha pasado? —exigió saber Ichigo desesperadamente.

—Es Byakuya…él… no es él —dijo la mujer, su voz era insistente.

Entonces así como fue extraño que ella estuviera ahí, hizo algo aún más desconcertante para Ichigo.

Lo beso en la mejilla y luego lo abrazo lanzando un suspiro para calmar una tristeza atroz, y él sin saber porque, lo permitió.

— Onii-chan, gracias—dijo ella, dejando en completa confusión al muchacho, quien no comprendía nada y quería apartarla de él; no recordaba la última vez que dejo que una mujer lo abrazara así, pero un sentimiento de familiaridad lo embargo.

Una familiaridad que no venía de él, sino de ella y de alguna forma se lo transmitía.

— ¿Quién eres? —susurro él.

Y de nuevo ella ignoro sus preguntas y segundos después desapareció, de forma arrolladora, veloz y silenciosa. La neblina y la lluvia regreso, como si ella los hubiese ahuyentado y ahora que ya no estaba, no había quien los contuviera.

Ichigo despertó despacio, recordando su sueño pero al tiempo que lo hacía, este se desvaneció, niebla era todo lo que podía recordar.

Aún era de madrugada, pero sabía que ya no podría dormir más.

Quizás eso era lo mejor, hoy más que nuca debía darse prisa, pues debía ir a la sociedad de almas a robarse a la novia de una boda o más bien de una fiesta de compromiso.

* * *

A Byakuya Kuchiki lo despertaron gritos de Renji.

Estaba sobresaltado y desorientado por haber despertado tan de repente. Nunca antes había escuchado un grito así, y se preguntó cómo es que podía estar tan seguro que se trataba de su teniente y por un momento pensó: _Algo… realmente horrible debe estar sucediendo, _comprendió rápidamente._ Lo peor._

Y entonces antes de que siquiera lo pensase, estuvo ya en movimiento y por medio del shumpo llego en milisegundos hasta donde estaba su subordinado.

— ¿Qué pasa Renji? — dijo calmadamente pero serio, intentando no mostrar su sobresalto, pues si Renji lo buscaba a tan altas horas de la madrugada debía ser urgente.

—Capitán, ha ocurrido un incidente dentro en las instalaciones del escuadrón. ¡Es urgente su presencia! — exclamo Renji que se veía alterado. Byakuya pensó que quizás estaría exagerando, pero vio el rostro serio del joven.

—Está bien, vámonos— dijo Byakuya sin cambiar su expresión.

Byakuya capto la escena de un vistazo. Fue uno de esos momentos en los que todo cambia para siempre.

Al instante, una oleada de náuseas le invadió. Era el cadáver de alguien él conocía, el más viejo miembro de su escuadrón, tanto que incluso sirvió a su abuelo Ginrei.

El cuerpo estaba desnudo, y tenía la cabeza vuelta hacia atrás en un ángulo de ciento ochenta grados.

Había una terrible quemadura en el pecho de la víctima. Le habían grabado a fuego una sola palabra.

Una palabra que Byakuya conocía muy bien. Contempló las letras con incredulidad. Era un kanji japonés y significaba "Seirei".

Byakuya reflejaba una aparente calma, cualquiera que lo viera pensaría que estaba en una profunda concentración. Era la segunda vez que veía esa palabra hoy, la primera vez fue en los diarios de su abuelo Ginrei.

Hasta ese momento Byakuya no sabía de la existencia de estos, los había encontrado hace tres días en la biblioteca de su mansión. Ocultos en un compartimiento secreto del antiguo escritorio.

Pero más que diarios eran las crónicas de misiones que su abuelo hizo al margen de la autoridad de la sociedad de almas y de la central 46 en completo secreto, reportaba directamente al Rey Espíritu. Los escritos estaban en un extraño código y solo había podido reconocer ese kanji era el nombre de lo que su abuelo había estado buscando, aparentemente era un arma o tesoro.

Al principio creyó que se refería al "Sereitei", pero luego pudo constatar que de hecho el segundo debía su nombre al primero y ahora más que nunca estaba seguro que eran cosas distintas.

El hombre que yacía muerto, dentro de las instalaciones de su escuadrón, había solicitado una audiencia con él para ese mismo día.

Pero Byakuya la pospuso pues le era más urgente esperar a Rukia, no creyó que fuese así de importante lo que tenía que decir el anciano que estaba próximo a retirarse del servicio.

Fuera lo fuera ahora se lo llevaría a la tumba.

_No puede ser… ¿no será que él asesino obtuvo la información que buscaba?_ _¿Acaso estará relacionado con los que quisieron secuestrar a la princesa? _pensó Byakuya quien contempló otra vez la escena con ojos escrutadores y fríos. Las implicaciones eran aterradoras.

* * *

¿que tal?, perdonen si los enredo mucho, pronto sabrán que pasa. gracias por leer de nuevo y nos vemos pronto, ahh y si comentan me haran feliz, si no hay queda de ustedes va. (no es reproche ni nada jajaja).


	6. La madrugada de las pesadillas

Hola, gracias por seguir leyendo mi fic,

espero que este capitulo les guste, esta muy largo.

Y también les dejo este poema, motivado por desgracias que pasan en mi país (México) y que me ponen triste.

Ya saben, lo de siempre corrupción, gente vende patrias.

Ojala Ichigo existiera o Byakuya para que les dieran una buena paliza

(jeje lo siento estoy molesta =U ) espero no incomodarlos.

Bueno que disfruten la historia, espero sus comentarios ok

* * *

**¡Vengo a cantarte, desvalida estirpe,  
inerme raza de esforzado anhelo,  
que supiste morir, alta la frente,  
la fe en el alma y en el labio el reto,**

**¡Vengo a cantar tu gloria, aunque no existas!  
¡Vengo a cantar tu gloria, aunque hayas muerto,  
y te vengo a traer como homenaje  
de razas nuevas y nacientes pueblos,  
una nota que arranco a tu sepulcro,  
una voz que he pedido a tu silencio  
para hacer resonar su temblorosa  
vibración por el mundo, como un eco  
que vaga entre las sombras del olvido,  
que flota entre las brumas del recuerdo!  
¡Vengo a cantar tu gloria, noble estirpe,  
que supiste morir mirando al cielo!**

**Nachi cocom, **

**Antonio Mediz Bolio**

* * *

_Desde un gran árbol de cerezo cubierto de flores y que estaba en la cima de una pequeña colina, una menuda joven de ojos violáceos rió y le llamó._

— _¡Date prisa Byakuya sama! ¡Sabía que no debía casarme con un shinigami!_

_Su sonrisa era mágica._

_Él se esforzó por acelerar el paso, pero sentía las piernas como si fueran de piedra. Recién se había recuperado de las graves heridas de una batalla en la que casi muere, pero sentía el cuerpo entumecido por el prolongado reposo, era de eso de lo que se burlaba su bella esposa._

_El día era demasiado perfecto. El cielo tenía un color azul intenso y un ligero viento hacia caer sobre ellos pétalos de cerezo. El árbol se cimbreaba y suspiraba con la brisa, el aire cálido le acariciaba el rostro y con ella se sentía en paz. No quería que ese momento terminara nunca._

—_Espera Hisana—suplicó—. Por favor..._

_A medida que subía, solo pensaba una cosa: __**¡**_**He de alcanzarla!** _Pero cuando volvió a levantar la vista, la mujer había desaparecido y el inmenso árbol, que siempre fue testigo de su amor, estaba muerto y tirado en el suelo. Byakuya bajó la mirada, y en sus labios se dibujó una mueca de soledad. _

El noble despertó de su pesadilla sobresaltado, aún no amanecía. Alguien llamaba tocando suavemente la puerta de la biblioteca, él ni cuenta se dio cuando el sueño le venció, mientras estaba en su escritorio intentado descifrar inútilmente los garabatos del diario de su abuelo, después de regresar ya bien entrada la madrugada de su escuadrón. Agradeció estar solo para que nadie pudiera verlo así. Pero luego noto que tenia una frazada de seda verde olivo y bordados dorados que olía riquísimo sobre la espalda, seguramente un sirviente lo vio dormido y no quiso despertarlo, simplemente lo cubrió del frio y se fue, sin molestar. Aturdido, respondió con fría y profunda voz.

—Adelante.

Supuso que era algún otro sirviente, pero cuando vio de quien se trataba su frio corazón se desgarro. Era Rukia se veía como sonámbula, con los ojos notoriamente hinchados de tanto llorar toda la noche pero que ahora lucían sin lágrimas pues se habían agotado. Habían pasado unas cuantas horas desde que le dio la horrible noticia.

Byakuya se sentía culpable y molesto. Comprendió que se había hecho querer y sabía que Rukia le quería aún; y sentía, en el fondo del corazón, que no se había portado como un caballero. Aún le amaba muchísimo …

Ella entro y corrió la puerta, cerrándola.

Camino hasta media pieza y ahí se detuvo. Se veía calmada como se vería el mar después de una terrible tormenta. Seguramente ella seguía odiándolo y venia a exigirle una mejor explicación, pero guardaba silencio; pasado un momento, al verla estremecerse por el implacable frio, Byakuya cogió la frazada que tenia y acercándose a ella se la puso sobre los hombros.

Esta vez le diría todo, si ella estaba dispuesta a escucharlo, se lo debía.

— ¿Qué va a ser de todos nosotros? — dijo finalmente Rukia con voz temblorosa sin levantar la vista.

—No sé —contestó él.

Y era verdad, por segunda vez en su vida no sabia que hacer, la primera vez que se sintió así fue cuando murió Hisana. Pero todo lo que ocurría ahora era prueba inequívoca de que el universo tramaba en su contra.

—Perdóname Rukia: soy un cobarde. Tú mereces algo mejor, esto es mi deber y no puedo eludirlo.

Rukia, levanto por fin los ojos y noto que Byakuya emitía las palabras lentamente y con dificultad, como si temiese que pudiera dañarla al hablar, y parecía ser sincero, y había en sus ojos una mirada transparente.

—Byakuya —comenzó a decir ella, sintiéndose sumergida en un pantano de confusión —Estás equivocado. Yo soy la que no te merece, porque has hecho tanto por mí. Me adoptaste como te pidió mi hermana y me cuidaste para ella. ¡Estoy agradecida!

Una escéptica sorpresa arqueó las cejas de él. Rukia puso una mano, febril y apremiante, sobre el brazo de Byakuya.

Él iba a hablar con el aturdimiento reflejado en su semblante; pero ella detuvo sus palabras con un torrente de las suyas:

—Yo sé que me amas ¡Y sé que no has cambiado! Y acabas de decir que ella no es más que deber... ¡No me importa, lo entiendo! Cásate con ella Y, de todas maneras —añadió—, me quedare contigo, y yo podría ser feliz como tu amante... Se detuvo, a falta de aliento.

—De ninguna manera, olvida eso—dijo él con voz indignada y llena de frialdad.

— Lo hare, si juras por tu honor que ya no me quieres ¿Puedes decir honradamente que no me amas?

Él hizo una profunda aspiración de aire y contestó rápidamente.

—No, no te quiero.

—Es mentira.

—Aun siendo mentira —dijo Byakuya, y su voz tenía acentos de calma mortal—, no es cosa que pueda discutirse.

— ¿Quieres decir que...?

— ¿Crees que podría permitírtelo? ¿Vivir como mi concubina? Rukia, ¿estás loca? ¿No te queda el menor sentimiento de dignidad? ¡Eres una Kuchiki! No debes rebajarte así por ningún hombre y menos por mí.

— ¿Qué importa?...; estoy dispuesta..., yo sé que también lo deseas...

—Ya sé que estás dispuesta y por eso mismo sé que no lo merezco y no lo permitiré.

—Déjame ayudarte —dijo ella con voz apagada—, Cásate con ella por deber, pero déjame estar a tu lado. Nada hay que nos lo impida.

—Nada —respondió él ceremoniosamente—. Nada..., excepto el honor.

Ella le miró con desilusionada ansiedad y vio, cuan alta mantenía la frente y cómo aquel cuerpo erguido había conservado el sello de raza y de dignidad. Sus ojos se encontraron, los de ella tiernos e implorantes, los de él tan serenos y fríos, acentuados por su ceño fruncido.

Comprendió vagamente que había en él una integridad de espíritu que no podía ser rota ni por sus manos apasionadas ni por manos algunas.

Aunque ello le costase la vida, Byakuya jamás dejaría su deber hacia la sociedad de almas.

Aunque se abrasase de pasión por Rukia, jamás la convertiría en concubina, y haría lo imposible para mantenerse a distancia de ella.

Nunca podría ella atravesar tal coraza.

Las palabras «DEBER», «HONOR», significaban para él mucho más que el amor. Y ella lo amaba así: con su ímpetu noble de implacable orgullo.

Abrumada por el dolor de su corazón, inclinó la cabeza, dejándola caer entre sus manos y rompió a llorar. Byakuya se vio dominado por la ternura y el remordimiento. La tomo entre sus brazos, oprimiendo su oscura cabecita contra su corazón, y diciéndole:

—Rukia ¡Tú que eres tan valiente! ¡No llores! ¡No debes llorar!

De inmediato, notó que había algo mágico y enloquecido en aquel frágil cuerpecillo que se ceñía al suyo, y un resplandor cálido y dulce en aquellos ojos azul profundo que lo miraban. Parecía que ya no existiese nada más. Vio que los labios de ella, rojos y temblorosos, se abrían cerca de él y los besó.

Su cuerpo parecía fundirse con el de Rukia, y durante un incalculable momento permanecieron unidos el uno al otro, mientras los labios de él oprimían los de ella ansiosa, insaciablemente.

Cuando súbitamente la soltó, a ella le pareció que no podía si quiera mantenerse en pie, y busco los brazos de Byakuya para apoyarse. Levantó hacia él sus ojos, resplandecientes de amor y de triunfo.

¡Me amas! ¡Me amas! Dilo..., ¡dilo!

La miró cara a cara, con sus fríos y penetrantes ojos grises.

— ¿Deseas que te lo confiese? Pues bien, lo diré. Te quiero.

Se inclinó hacia ella con tan repentino furor que Rukia se tambaleo.

—Te quiero. Te quiero por tu valentía y tu tenacidad, y tu implacable dureza. ¿Cuánto te quiero? Tanto que estoy apunto de olvidar mi honor, pero no lo hare.

Ella se debatía en un caos de pensamientos y sentía en su corazón un punzante y frío dolor, como si un témpano lo hubiese atravesado.

Permanecieron mirándose en silencio. De pronto, Rukia se estremeció, tenía frío. Vio que aquel rostro imperturbable y sereno de Byakuya, que ella conocía tan bien, había reaparecido, y era un rostro, asolado por el dolor y el remordimiento.

—No me queda nada —dijo al fin—tú eras todo lo que me importaba.

La biblioteca estaba en la penumbra, pues aún no amanecía. Byakuya se dejo abrazar para sostenerla, y Rukia se inclinó ardientemente hacia él, pero Byakuya la detuvo con la mano, mirándola con ojos fríos, pero atormentados por la lucha y la desesperación.

— ¡No te acerques! —dijo—. ¡No te acerques! ¡Si lo haces, serás mía aquí mismo!

Ella sonrió. Una sonrisa resplandeciente y cálida que hacía caso omiso del lugar y del tiempo, de todo lo que no fuese la memoria de la boca de él sobre la suya.

De pronto, él la cogió por los brazos y le beso ansiosamente, la abrazo y la frazada cayo de sus hombros, la beso con loca pasión. Saber que nunca más podría hacerle el amor, le hizo perder la cordura completamente y mientras duraba ese beso eterno sus manos agiles se deshacían de su ropa dejándola completamente desnuda, la tomo por la cintura jalándola suave pero firmemente hacia él y rezo que el amanecer tardara un poco más pues presentía que ya estaba muy cerca. A ella no le importo ni el lugar, ni el frio que sentía en su piel desnuda pues eso era lo que había ido a buscar. Solo sabia que Byakuya esta a punto de hacerle el amor, no importaba nada más.

—Esperen —dijo una voz desde las profundidades del sofá— primero dejen que me vaya.

Nada en su vida los había asustado tanto, y se quedaron petrificados. Se separaron rápidamente, mientras la princesa Asami se incorporaba del sofá cuyo respaldo no les permitió notar su presencia y les hacía una reverencia de exagerada cortesía.

—Malo es que le perturben a uno la siesta con un episodio como el que me han obligado a escuchar, pero ¿por qué he de ser testigo de su intimidad? —decía la princesa que se disponía a salir, mientras miraba a Rukia con ojos de profunda pena, ésta se percato de que estaba desnuda y cogiendo sus ropas se visto como pudo y salió rápido de ahí.

Byakuya la contempló mientras se iba y observó cómo Rukia erguía sus frágiles hombros conforme caminaba. Y este gesto penetró en su corazón mucho más profundamente que cualesquiera palabras que ella hubiera pronunciado.

"_¿Qué hace esa mujer aquí?" Pero ¡No puede ser lo había oído todo!_ Byakuya reunió sus fuerzas para lograr una digna apariencia.

—Princesa, debía usted haber hecho notar su presencia— en su voz se notaba claramente la frialdad.

— ¿De verdad? —Los ojos azules de ella brillaron y audaces rieron—. ¿ e interrumpirlos en su idilio?. Yo no podía dormir y vine aquí a leer, lo encontré dormido y lo cubrí con mi frazada; me dispuse a leer pero me quede dormida después de un rato.

Desperté en medio de la escena de amor, he sido lo suficientemente considerada para evitar mi presencia importuna. Pero, ¡ay!, luego la cosa se puso muy incomoda y no pude callarme más—Y se encogió de hombros, riendo suavemente.

Empezaba él a irritarse al pensar que esa mujer caprichosa e impertinente lo había oído todo..., había visto cosas que prefería haber muerto antes que revelarlas.

—Los que escuchan escondidos... —comenzó indignado.

—... oyen a veces cosas muy divertidas —dijo ella con burlona sonrisa

—pero no la deje ir, apresúrese y vaya por su ¿Cómo dijo? "¿amante?", yo...

— ¡No es usted no es una dama! —le interrumpió Byakuya molesto por el comentario.

Y usted, señor no es un caballero, — contestó ella, sonriente, parecía encontrar aquello muy divertido, porque volvió a reír suavemente—. Nadie puede seguir siendo un honorable caballero después de haber dicho y hecho lo que acabo de oír.

Aunque tales hombres jamás me han impresionado. Comprendo muy bien los encantos que usted puede hallar en una muchacha como Rukia.

Y ella volvió a sentarse en el sofá mientras Byakuya oía su risita.

"_¡¿Que se cree está mujer?!—_Pensó Byakuya—. _Si fuese otra persona, yo adoptaría un aire glacial y lo olvidaría. Pero ella sabe lo de Rukia. Tengo las manos atadas."_

No respondió y permaneció sereno.

Una parte de él quería interrogarla, tenia muchas preguntas; otra parte quería ponerla en su lugar por ser tan insolente y una tercera parte de él, puede que más lista que las otras dos quería irse de ahí con la poca dignidad que le quedaba como había hecho Rukia.

Comprendió que aparecía ante él en el momento más oportuno para entablar conversación sin revelar su verdadero propósito.

Decido seguir la conversación, olvidándose de Rukia completamente, concentrado solo en una cosa: la oportunidad de obtener algo de información de la princesa.

Asami lo miro pestañeando.

— ¿No es Rukia la mujer que usted realmente ama? ¿Porque no se casa con ella? Yo no deseo esta boda más que usted, y me siento miserable al saber los problemas que le he causado. Por favor le suplico, olvídese de mí, nunca me perdonaré si usted me toma por esposa en vez de la mujer que ama— dijo Asami, fingiendo profunda tristeza.

Era un modo cortés de lisonjear la vanidad de un hombre y se atrevió a decirlo solo porque estaba segura de la postura del noble, y él picó en el anzuelo como si éste fuese nuevo.

—De ninguna manera —se apresuró a responder Byakuya con voz calmada y segura— Antes que nada esta mi deber como Capitán del Gotei 13 y como cabeza de una de las 4 familias nobles, hay deberes ineludibles.

— ¿Qué noble sacrificio? —decía Asami burlonamente, ahogo una risita.

—Ningún sacrificio es demasiado grande por el bien de la Sociedad de Almas. — se defendió él ignorando el tono de burla.

—Pero si una orden o ley es injusta, ¿No cree que lo más correcto sea desobedecer? — le reprocho Asami.

Extraño: las mismas palabras que le dijo Ichigo cuando evito la ejecución de Rukia. Cuando él las pronunció parecían diferentes.

—En la sociedad shinigami, cuando se da una orden, esa orden se cumple no importando lo demás; sino como esperamos mantener el orden y paz, si le damos más importancia a absurdos sentimientos como el amor.

— ¡Qué horrible! ¿Y por qué lo hace? ¿Dónde esta su honor de caballero? ¿No le importa lo que le está haciendo a Rukia?

Byakuya no se apartaba nunca de sus maneras suaves e imperturbables ni aun con las molestas preguntas de Asami. Pero de nada servía fingir o evadirlas, él se sabía culpable pero seguía teniendo en sus ojos la misma mirada expectante, la mirada de incansable paciencia.

— ¿Cómo se atreve cuestionar mi honor? ¿Alguien como usted que estuvo apunto huir como una perdida poniendo en riesgo a todo el seireitei?—la acuso el noble, esperando ofenderla y que cayera en su trampa, pero no funciono.

— ¡Cómo se confunde el honor, ante el linaje real! Usted, ¿habría rechazado a Rukia por casarse con otra mujer que no fuera de linaje real?

—Es obvio que no habría aceptado casarme, de no ser usted hija del Rey Espíritu. Hubiera sido..., además de..., habrían podido creer que yo...

Los ojos de ella esperaron sus palabras con una expresión cínicamente divertida; y él no consiguió proseguir. Ella sabía que él amaba a Rukia y no le consentía usar de pretexto el deber para hacerla aún lado. No había medio de escapar de su insolencia. O tenía que aguantarla o pedirle que se marchase. Y, ahora, no quería que se fuese. Sus palabras llevaban un agudo aguijón, pero era el aguijón de la verdad. Ella sabía lo que él había hecho y por qué lo había hecho, y no parecía que eso lo rebajase en su concepto.

—Estoy segura, que ni siquiera por una mujer noble lo haría, ni hablar de una corriente del rukon. Se muy bien que a usted no le interesa ni mi vida, ni su deber de capitán, mucho menos su ya inexistente honor;lo único que usted ve es obtener poder.

La oportunidad, no solo de codearse con la realeza, sino de emparentar y quizás hasta tener descendencia Kuchiki en el trono de la Sociedad de Almas. ¿Cree que el traidor Aizen, hubiera actuado diferente que usted, de estar en su lugar?

"_Me compara con Aizen, piensa que soy igual a él"_ pensó Byakuya

¡Qué cosa tan terrible, tener que tratar con una mujer así! ¡Que es solo caprichosa y no entiende las exigencias de los shinigami y, evidentemente, se divertía diciendo cosas que nadie decía.

—Es usted detestable —dijo él fríamente, cerrando los ojos y mostrándose lo más imperturbable que pudo.

Asami se acercó a él a fin de que su boca estuviese junto al oído de este, y susurró, en una magnífica imitación de villano.

¡No tema, noble señor! Su culpable secreto está encerrado en mi corazón.

Él, sintió un escalofrió, no había pensado en esto: si ella quisiera, podría gritar lo que sabía a los cuatro vientos y así se libraría de él. Sus ojos penetrantes se dirigieron al rostro de ella, pero no dijo nada. La contempló en silencio y sin ninguna emoción en su actitud.

—Debería conservar a Rukia como concubina, pues necesitara que alguien le de hijos. — le advirtió Asami, mientras se disponía marcharse.

— ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?— exigió saber Byakuya.

Ella volteo y lo miro fijamente, en su expresión ya no había ni burla, ni diversión. Su rostro se puso serio y su mirada amenazadora.

—Significa, que yo no pienso darle hijos. No dejare que se acerque a mí, tendrá que conformarse con un bastardo como heredero. Porque no unirás tu sangre de shinigami, a mi sangre de Dioses que es sagrada.

Byakuya, no reacciono de una manera particular pero sintió una sacudida eléctrica; Asami volvió a sonreír de forma maliciosa.

—Lo veré en nuestra fiesta de compromiso capitán.

Dejo a Byakuya solo, y fue directamente a la habitación de Rukia, la encontró llorando, estaba inconsolable.

Esta se alarmo al ver a la princesa, su aspecto era atroz y parecía dispuesta a írsele encima, pero Asami no tuvo miedo. Sin saber como Rukia se inmovilizo, quería correr, pedir auxilio pero por mas que quisiera no podía. Era como si la princesa la paralizara solo con verla.

—Tranquila, solo vine a recoger mi frazada, es muy valiosa para mí— dijo Asami con mucha naturalidad.

Se inclino y la recogió del piso, de los pies de Rukia. Luego poso su fría y delicada mano en la mejilla de Rukia, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

—Gracias, querida cuñada. Tu actuación fue estupenda. — cambio su tono de voz a uno profundo y pausado—Ahora, no recordaras nada de lo que paso con Byakuya, y olvidaras que lo amas, hasta que yo te diga.

Rukia cayó pesadamente al suelo y Asami no hizo nada para evitar el golpe, solo se fue de ahí.

* * *

El sol naciente traspaso con partículas de luz la niebla blanquecina del amanecer. Cuando volvió a su habitación dentro de la mansión Kuchiki, Asami encontró al guardia real que la esperaba.

Se había sentado cerca de la ventana pero de manera que no pudiera ser visto por alguien que estuviese afuera.

— ¿Tuvo éxito? —Pregunto ella.

—Sí, todo salió a la perfección. —contestó él.

Sus palabras eran tan rotundas y seguras.

— ¿Y no habrá dudas de que era lo que buscaba?

—Ninguna. Le marque en el pecho con un hierro ardiendo el símbolo, Byakuya sin duda alguna ya sabe a que se refería la marca del cadáver de su subordinado.

—Buen trabajo—dijo Asami complacida

—Dormiré unos minutos, tuve pesadillas en la noche.

— ¿Pesadillas? ¿Qué fue esta vez? — preguntó el guardia real

—Ginrei— respondió ella con expresión de tormento— pero más bien fueron los recuerdos de su implacable persecución y las matanzas que provocaba.

—Ah, claro que más iba a ser.

Ella se incorporo mientras el guardia se acercaba a ella y le acariciaba la cabeza para consolarla, como hacia siempre que sufría esas pesadillas, ella se sintió reconfortada.

—Gracias— dijo lanzando un suspiro.

—No me agradezcas, es mi deber. Supongo que aumentaron las pesadillas, debido a que estas más cerca de su nieto.

—Si, son idénticos.

—No, no creo que Byakuya sea como su abuelo. El parece mejor tipo, además no tiene nada que ver con lo que paso hace tiempo.

Asami hizo un gesto de enfado e impaciencia y se levanto abruptamente de su futón al oír las palabras del guardia real.

— ¿Por qué lo defiendes?, sin duda es peor que Ginrei hace no mucho iba a permitir que ejecutaran a su hermana y ahora no le importó hacerla a un lado cuando le ofrecieron casarse con una hija del Rey Espíritu ¿Qué te dice eso de él? Sin duda el prestigio y el poder que ganarían ante el rey, es lo único que ve en mí. Eso es una vileza... es abominable...

El guardia no se molestó en fingir sorpresa; el odio que Asami sentía hacia los Kuchiki rozaba la locura y ahora lo enfocaba todo en una sola persona: Byakuya.

— Solo olvídalo —intento calmarla el guardia

—Ojalá pudiera olvidarlo —dijo ella con aspereza.

—Bien, como ya te he informado me voy, tengo una reunión con el Comandante General Yamamoto. Pero antes te he traído un regalo.

— ¿Deberás? ¿Qué es? — pregunto Asami emocionada y olvidando rápidamente su furia previa.

—Una prostituta, te instruirá en las artes femeninas del amor, ella está entre las doncellas que te atienden.

Asami jamás había juzgado de manera particular el oficio de estas mujeres, pero se molesto cuando se dio cuenta de las intenciones de su protector e hizo gesto de desaprobación.

El guardia sonrió con los labios apretados.

— Ya sé que no has encontrado ni siquiera un indicio de lo que buscamos en la biblioteca Kuchiki, y no lo hallaras en ningún otro lugar más que en Byakuya. Seguramente Ginrei se lo dijo a su nieto de viva voz, así que tendrás que arrancarle lo que sabe como sea. Esto es muy eficaz, te lo garantizo.

—No, nunca… yo jamás —dijo Asami con repugnancia.

—Tranquila, no creo que sea tan malo; sino, le puedes preguntar a su hermana.

— ¡Pero, Hiro sama! —exclamó ella escandalizada.

—Basta, déjate de tonterías. Esto es muy importante y debes estar dispuesta a hacer lo que sea, si no de nada servirá que estemos aquí.

Además, él tarde o temprano exigirá sus derechos, querrá un hijo con sangre real, como tú bien has dicho. Y aunque no se lo vas a dar debemos aprovechar cada oportunidad.

—Pero no me ama, no lo hará nunca. No creo que él quiera…

—Lo que le importa es tu linaje. Es suficientemente mayor para él. Ah, y quiero que seas amable, no basta con saber entretener a un hombre, pero ello tiene su encanto. No me decepciones. — dijo él con voz cortante.

—Tienes razón —dijo ella, titubeante.

—La fase dos está a punto de empezar. Descansa. Esta noche cambiaremos la sociedad de almas.

Cuando el guardia la dejo, Asami se acercó hacia la ventana, pudo ver el jardín, la neblina mañanera que se disipaba y a Byakuya, quien se disponía a salir y que ya lucia limpio y fresco.

A pesar del incidente en la biblioteca, él no se veía fatigado, al contrario estaba en completa calma.

Su porte le daba un aspecto severo, que le enfatizaba los rasgos duros y fríos del rostro. Parecía que nada le afectara.

Verlo así, la enfureció.

Esta furia levantó el espíritu de Asami y se le ocurrió que quizás la idea del guardia real no seria tan malo después de todo.

Lo encantaría, le tendería una trampa de miel y cuando tuviera su corazón en las manos, lo aplastaría con mucho placer. Pero había reglas que era necesario seguir: si las seguía vería coronados sus esfuerzos.

Era necesario ser dulce e ingenua, y casi (pero no completamente) coqueta: así estimularía la vanidad del altivo Capitán.

Se cogen más moscas con azúcar que con vinagre, como decía el guardia real, y ella se disponía ahora a atrapar y a someter aquel moscón Kuchiki.

* * *

**¿Y? ¿Les gusto?, espero que si. Prometo traerles el siguiente capitulo pronto y me disculpo esa noche fue muy larga, pero ya amaneció je je je. Por favor comenten.**

**Y como dijo Arnold Schwarzenegger: "Hasta la vista baby…"**


	7. MALAS NOTICIAS BYAKUYA

**Hola a todos los que siguen este fic, **

**¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!**

**Mil perdones esta vez sí me tarde (me tome muy enserio lo de las vacaciones)**

**Para compensar escribí un capitulo muy largo, espero lo disfruten y que me dejen una crítica por ahí ok.**

**En esta ocasión agradezco a Sandy y a mariam23 por sus reviews.**

* * *

"_**ME GUSTAN LOS PUERCOESPINES, **_

_**SON MUESTRA DE QUE DIOS TIENE SENTIDO DEL HUMOR" **_

_**WALTER BISHOP (FRINGE)**_

* * *

_**MALAS NOTICIAS BYAKUYA**_

PAGINA DE SOCIALES DE _LA MARIPOSA INFERNAL_ DE LA SOCIEDAD DE ALMAS.

« La ceremonia de yui-no con motivo del anuncio oficial de compromiso matrimonial del Capitán Byakuya Kuchiki promete ser el principal acontecimiento social de la temporada.»

_**Ohayô gozaimasu**__ soy la mariposa infernal su fuente de información de las apasionantes vidas de la elite de la sociedad de almas. Lloren todo lo que quieran, así como escucharon: el noble más guapo y cotizado de la sociedad de almas, pronto dejara las filas de la soltería; dejando tras de sí cientos de corazones rotos de admiradoras y porque no admiradores. Aunque la identidad de la "afortunada futura señora Kuchiki" es para todos un misterio, todos están ansiosos por saber de quién se trata: ¿una bella shinigami del 13° escuadrón (lo que ya todos esperaban)? ¿Una conocida dama de la nobleza (aburrida lo más seguro)? o quizás… ¿Otra desconocida del rukon (todos saben de los refinados gustos del capitán)? Pero otra pregunta aún más adecuada sería ¿Cómo le hizo el frio capitán del 6° escuadrón para resistir 50 años sin tener con quien compartir la cama? ¿Abstinencia? o ¿…? La recepción empezaría por la tarde, antes de meterse el sol y se alargaría hasta después de cenar, estaban invitados la elite de sociedad de almas, así como todos los capitanes y tenientes del Gotei 13. _

_Bueno, la cita ya está y la verdad será revelada, si eres de la crema y nata, y estas en la lista de invitados y si no lo eres puedes esperar el próximo número donde informare a detalle. _

_Me despido de ustedes, _Rangiku Matsumoto

* * *

Lo que Byakuya menos esperaba de su fiesta de compromiso era que al final de esta él estaría debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte. De haber anticipado la serie de eventos desafortunados que sus acciones iban a desencadenar, jamás hubiera excitado la ira de su prometida.

Los jardines y el salón eran esplendidos, no se reparó en gastos todo debía estar perfecto y solemne.

Mientras los invitados llegaban, Byakuya los recibía en el jardín; éste permanecía inmutable y sereno pero cortés como digno anfitrión.

Era la primera vez que muchos de ellos estaban en un sitio con tanto lujo, imagínate que alguien prestara al diseño y al cuidado de toda una mansión la misma atención que, incluso en los detalles más pequeños, se aplica a la creación de una obra de arte, pues eso es lo que sucedía en la mansión Kuchiki. La casa principal era un verdadero palacio, los jardines eran exquisitos; al estanque Byakuya le añadió hermosos peces koi, y unos cisnes negros se deslizaban por el agua con un porte tan altivo que hacía a cualquiera avergonzarse de no ser más que un desgarbado ser humano.

El capitán vestía un kimono masculino muy elegante de color azul oscuro que le daba un aire severo. Aunque se le veía más altivo y sereno que nunca, en lo profundo de su ser algo lo tenía sumamente preocupado.

Esa mañana lo emboscaron los ancianos de su consejo familiar, con una importantísima cuestión aunque irrelevante para él: en la celebración de yui-no se acostumbra ofrecer obsequios a los novios y ellos no podían decidirse quien lo entregaría.

—Lo hare yo— dijo él fríamente, más que de costumbre esperando que ellos notaran la prisa en sus palabras.

—Imposible— refutaron ellos— usted es el novio, lo más apropiado y correcto sería que lo hiciera su hermana en nombre de la familia.

Byakuya, de hecho, sabía que Rukia se sentía tan mal que ni si quiera pensaba en asistir, estaba seguro y él no la obligaría a hacerlo, mucho menos humillarla al pedirle que le entregara el obsequio a él y a su prometida deseándoles felicidad. No, eso no.

Estaba a punto de dar su decisión final, cuando apareció Rukia ante ellos, lucia extrañamente tranquila o peor que eso actuaba como si no hubiera sucedido nada. Ella había escuchado todo, simplemente dijo:

—Sera para mí un honor representar a la familia en esta importante tarea—.

No había nada más que decir, desde entonces Byakuya observaba disimuladamente a Rukia, quien se veía hermosa en un kimono rojo y que lucía no solo tranquila, si no feliz y hasta reía de las bromas de Renji. Desde que llego a todos sorprendió pues se veía más arrobadora que nunca. En ese instante, Byakuya se dio cuenta de que era hermosa. No era sólo el vestido o el modo en que llevaba peinados los cabellos. Era hermosa en sí misma: esbelta, imperial, un objeto hecho de seda y fuego interior.

Conforme los invitados iban llegando, daban una vuelta por el jardín, parándose cada dos por tres para admirar la vista desde diferentes ángulos. Varias doncellas todas vestidas con el mismo kimono estaban colocando unos cojines para los invitados y dejando unas bandejas con botellas de sake tibio y copas.

Pero sin duda había un grupo que llamaba la atención.

Los invitados murmuraban de una desconocida, su entrada al lugar causo gran expectación, su personalidad y su porte eran dignos de una reina. El kimono de la joven era azul turquesa, con líneas color marfil que imitaban los remolinos de un arroyo. Y la ropa no era lo único extraordinario en ella; su rostro, sin gota de maquillaje era virginal, etéreo y puro. Sus negros cabellos iban sueltos y relucían con sus movimientos tonalidades azul verdosas, y que a Byakuya le recordaron a las plumas de un cuervo.

_**"Si viste como un ángel y habla como un ángel, es el demonio disfrazado"**_

Pero no fue solo eso lo que asombro a la congregación de invitados, sino su comportamiento inapropiado, pues ella estaba sentada bajo la sombra de un enorme cerezo, siete caballeros a su alrededor. Asami estaba convencida de que esta sería una buena forma de humillar al capitán, había preferido acomodarse aparte, para reunir a su alrededor el mayor número posible de jóvenes. Todos estaban perplejos, ante la actitud de la desconocida, los señores nobles y algunos shinigami al ver esta escena hacían gesto de desaprobación.

La única palabra adecuada para definirla era «descarada».

Asami rió para sí viendo a tres hombres escaparse de su radio de seducción y lanzó una mirada penetrante hacia Byakuya para ver si se había dado cuenta.

Miró el rostro altivo, de rasgos precisos del Capitán pero este no se conmovió, siguió inamovible como una montaña.

Pasó más de media hora después de la puesta de sol, antes de que los invitados entraran a la casa y se dirigieran hacia el pabellón del té, un suntuoso salón donde se llevaría a cabo la cena y la ceremonia oficial.

El suelo lucia el más fino tatami, mesas bajas dispuestas alrededor del gran salón, de tal forma que nadie diera la espalda al estrado donde se hallaba el sitio de honor algo elevado sobre el suelo. Byakuya se puso frente al podio, de frente a la congregación pero no subió a él, debía esperar a que se anunciara a su prometida ya que debían subir juntos.

Finalmente ella fue anunciada por uno de los ancianos del clan Kuchiki., con el nombre Asami Himura, para proteger su identidad como hija del Rey espiritual, aunque al final adoptaría el apellido Kuchiki.

Más sorprendidos quedaron los invitados cuando se anunció que la "descarada" era en realidad la prometida del capitán.

Todos se preguntaban cómo era posible que Byakuya se haya fijado en una mujer así, simplemente no podían entenderlo. Ella se ubicó al lado de Byakuya, quien no le dirigió la mirada ni una sola vez. Antes de que el anciano terminara con su discurso, les alarmó un enorme estrépito que se oyó en el jardín.

Ichigo entro bruscamente, abriendo las puertas del salón de un golpe al tiempo que gritaba a todo pulmón el típico "YO ME OPONGO".

Cuando Byakuya vio que de quien se trataba pensó: " !¿Ichigo?¡ excelente lo que me faltaba, ¿quién rayos lo invito? Lo matare cuando lo encuentre."

"**Será que aún Byakuya no sabe que una fiesta no es una fiesta hasta que alguien se cuela".**

Evidentemente, todos se alarmaron por el escándalo y se veían unos a otros contrariados, pero nadie estaba más confundido que el mismo Ichigo, de todos los planes que había ideado sin duda escogió el peor método a proceder, se dio cuenta de su error en cuanto vio que la mujer al lado de Byakuya era una completa desconocida para él.

Y la entera verdad se le apareció como un relámpago. ¡Había estado terriblemente equivocado!

"_¿Quién rayos es esa? ¿Y Rukia?"_ pensó mientras la cara se le ponía roja de vergüenza, y buscaba a Rukia con la mirada, la vio en una de las mesas, sentada a lado de Renji y ambos miraban hacia otro lado en una actitud de "yo no conozco al loco ese".

La claridad de la verdad le lleno el corazón de alivio y vergüenza por su inoportuna intrusión, sentía las miradas acusadoras de todos sobre él, sobre todo la de Byakuya.

—Ah hola a todos, bonita fiesta eh— decía el pobre Ichigo nervioso y rascándose la cabeza— lamento llegar tarde, ya pueden continuar— hizo una reverencia y se fue a refugiar a toda prisa con Renji y Rukia, quienes habían deseado inútilmente no ser vistos por el shinigami sustituto.

—Continúe—ordeno fríamente Byakuya. El anciano obedeció y al final de su aburrido y largo discurso se hizo un brindis, y como lo marca la tradición los prometidos tomaron de la misma copa, simbolizando su voluntad de compartir los problemas que puedan surgir en el futuro y luego subieron juntos al podio.

Como es lo acostumbrado después de la cena cada invitado debe presentar sus respetos a los novios, ofreciendo obsequios y las más sinceras felicitaciones. Fue así que se hizo una fila de personas ante el estrado pasando por los representantes de las familias nobles, capitanes, tenientes (Renji en representación del 6to escuadrón), así como la misma familia Kuchiki representada por Rukia.

Muchos obsequios eran hermosos pero inadecuados para una dama ya que eran armas tradicionales samurái; más que nada katanas de diversos tipos con empuñaduras de oro y plata e incrustaciones de piedras preciosas, Asami hubiera querido conservarlas pero hubiera sido mal visto. El guardia real le había enseñado la fórmula tradicional para rechazar esos objetos.

—Es un regalo digno de un gran guerrero, y yo soy una simple mujer. Que los reciba en mi lugar mi prometido.

De manera que Byakuya también tuvo «regalos de novia».

Byakuya se sorprendió de lo bien que la princesa se estaba portando, a pesar de las nefastas amenazas que le profirió esa mañana. Sonreía a todos y les decía que a pesar de ser un matrimonio concertado se sentía profundamente afortunada, pues sabia de la fama y prestigio de su futuro esposo. Él se mantenía sereno como siempre pero alerta pues tenía un extraño presentimiento. Miraba de reojo a Ichigo y a Rukia que venían en la fila junto a Renji, discutían acerca del pésimo regalo que Ichigo iba a ofrecer: un peluche de conejo blanco, que había estado escondiendo en sus ropas.

— ¡Idiota Ichigo! ¿Cómo se le ocurrió a tu estúpida cabezota traer un regalo así? —decía Rukia con voz apenas audible.

—¡Torpe! Esto no es una fiesta infantil— exclamo Renji.

—No es mi culpa que Byakuya sea un alzado arrogante que no sabe cómo hacer un fiesta "normal" de compromiso, Y a todo esto ¿ustedes que traen?—se defendió el shinigami sustituto.

—Tinta para la práctica de caligrafía del Capitán, la más fina y cara que hay; de parte de los oficiales del sexto escuadrón— dijo Renji.

Rukia abrió la caja de madera finamente tallada y barnizada, mostrando en su interior un fino tocado de oro y perlas. Ichigo rasco su cabeza derrotado mientras veía el peluche que sostenía en su mano. El peluche era para Rukia, en su previa confusión creyó que sería la mejor forma de decirle que él la conocía incluso mejor que Byakuya, pero no se atrevía a decírselo.

—Gracias al cielo que no se te ocurrió traer a Kon— dijo Rukia con gesto de exasperación.

—Tienen razón, mejor me voy…

Estaba a punto de salir pero fue detenido por Rukia.

—Tonto eso sería aún más descortés, además ya te toca.

En efecto la persona que iba antes de ellos, se estaba retirando; así que Rukia le dio un empujón disimuladamente.

En cuanto Ichigo vio a la prometida de Byakuya, se quedó mudo extendiéndole el muñeco de felpa. La miraba fijamente, sobresaltado por un repentino conocimiento que danzo en los bordes de su mente.

_Tuve un sueño… ¿no es así? Y había alguien como tú en él. Se parecía a ti, pero su expresión era distinta. Y dijo…me dijo algo que era importante…_

No conseguía recordarlo, ella lo miraba llena de curiosidad, tomo el conejo.

—Esta…cosa ¿es algún extraño tesoro?—dijo Asami con sarcasmo.

—Pues claro—mintió él, aunque en cierta forma lo era: un chapy edición limitada, era el único que encontró y había causado un alboroto en el centro comercial por disputar con una niña de siete años para conseguirlo.

—No gracias, odio los conejos.

Ichigo la miro molesto y tomo el conejo de vuelta, tan de cerca la sensación de familiaridad era abrumadora.

_Eras tú la de mi sueño,_ se dijo, _No simplemente alguien parecido a ti, porque no creo que exista nadie parecido a ti._

—Tuve un sueño sobre ti, aunque… no era exactamente un sueño sino más bien como si me lo enviran —.Empezó a recordar detalles—.Me pediste ayuda.

Todos los que alcanzaron a escuchar lo miraron sorprendidos.

—Me importan un comino tus sueños—afirmo ella impaciente.

El miro a Byakuya y luego a Asami un pensamiento cruzo por su mente "Son tal para cual". Renji lo noto, e interfirió antes de que Ichigo se atreviera a faltarle el respeto a la prometida de su capitán, pues sabía lo impulsivo que era Ichigo, ignorante del protocolo de la nobleza. Cuando Renji termino de presentar sus respetos, fue el turno de Rukia, ambos chicos esperaron a su amiga.

Asami tomo la mano de Rukia y la miro directamente a los ojos.

—Rukia, espero que me consideres como una hermana y que lleguemos a ser buenas amigas— La voz de la princesa era fría y lánguida, calmada y por supuesto nada sincera.

Rukia era incapaz de apartar la mirada en el centellar zafiro de los ojos de la princesa, se había sentido como anestesiada durante todo el día, intentando inútilmente recordar algo; su mente era un vacío zumbante, como si una bruma negra y espesa nublara sus recuerdos. Sumida aún en aquella curiosa calma artificial, al escuchar su propio nombre de la voz de Asami, fue como un interruptor que encendió algo dentro de ella. Y la comprensión la golpeo con la velocidad y fuerza de mil zampaktos. De improviso los sentimientos de Rukia se cristalizaron y fue como si de golpe lo viese todo claro.

"Byakuya me traiciono, dijo que me amaba y ahora se casa con otra", pensó Rukia con impotencia.

— ¡Nii-sama, ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué…?!— Su voz tembló y se convirtió en un sollozo discordante.

Un sonido sordo de algo golpeando fuertemente el piso puso a todos los invitados en alerta, y al dirigir sus miradas al origen del ruido, descubrían en el estrado a una Rukia que había dejado caer el cofre que iba a presentar como obsequio al suelo, frente a los festejados. Permaneció allí parada durante un momento; su corazón martillaba con tal fuerza que parecía que fuera a salirse por la boca. Entonces agacho la cabeza y apretó los puños. Ichigo y Renji reconocieron ese gesto, significaba que Rukia estaba a punto de explotar.

De golpe, una cólera hirviente empezó a abrirse hueco a través de la conmoción de Rukia, embargándola hasta el punto de que no había lugar para nada más.

Lo siguiente que sucedió dejo a todos estupefactos. En la escena Ichigo y Renji miraban con incredulidad como Byakuya intentaba calmar a Rukia, que le daba empujones y lo arañaba, llorando y gritando llena de rabia.

— ¡Me mentiste, dijiste que me amabas y me entregue a ti! ¡Pero tú solo jugaste conmigo y ahora te vas a casar con esa mujer solo porque es hija del Rey Espíritu!—

Sus gritos lacrimosos resonaron con fuerza en cada recoveco del gran salón, y se arrepintió de ellos en cuanto los pronuncio. Y al difundirse en un susurro la terrible revelación, acabo por suscitarse entre todos los presentes un cuchicheo, o murmullo, que expresaba la desaprobación y el asombro- y luego, finalmente el horror y la repugnancia.

La reacción general de los invitados era: "¡No puede ser!".

**Rukia vestida de rojo y con la cara más roja todavía. Creo que en la etiqueta pone "humillación pública"**

Ahora había perdido y más que su sentimiento de perder sentía el temor de haber dado un público espectáculo de sí misma. ¿Se reirían de ella? Ante este pensamiento, empezó a temblar. Tenía que hacer algo o volverse loca.

Rukia giro en redondo y salió disparada del lugar rumbo al jardín. Todos los presentes la siguieron con la mirada y luego la dirigieron hacia el estrado.

Byakuya sintió las miradas acusadoras llenas de indignación como cuchillas invisibles, decir que se sentía humillado y avergonzado era empequeñecer su estado emocional.

Pero él, aunque se veía ligeramente conmocionado ante lo que acababa de ocurrir, no presto atención a sus sentimientos de culpa y vergüenza, ni siquiera prestaba sus oídos a la multitud de invitados que murmuraban, mucho menos a las caras de furia y odio que mostraban Ichigo y Renji, quienes aún no se decidían si ir tras de Rukia o golpear la cara del noble.

No, lo único que veía Byakuya era a su prometida, que daba la espalda a todos menos a él y se halló frente a los ojos más cínicos que jamás había visto y que brillaban con una alegría despiadada y mostrando en su rostro una cruel sonrisa de triunfo.

"**Kido y zampakto pueden darte el gusto de desangrar a un shinigami que odias pero destruir su imagen pública es la mejor venganza"**

La cara de Byakuya pasó del asombro, al horror, para finalizar en su frialdad pero dirigida para Asami, sintió dentro de sí un ímpetu de cólera y de odio impotente.

Pero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, de improviso Ichigo se le fue encima, sujetándolo amenazadoramente de sus ropas, dispuesto a romperle su noble cara en gajos.

— ¡Maldito, ¿de qué coño está hablando Rukia? ¿Qué le has hecho cobarde?! —

—Capitán ¿es cierto lo que ha dicho Rukia? — exigió saber su subordinado más sereno que Ichigo pero no por eso menos molesto.

"**Ichigo y Renji unidos para defender el honor de Rukia. Con amigos así, ¿quién necesita ejércitos?".**

Los ánimos del podio estaban encendidos, la multitud de invitados que había estado murmurando ahora permanecían en silencio a la expectativa de lo que ocurriría, una batalla a muerte lo más seguro. Para Asami la cosa era de lo más divertida.

—No tengo porque darte explicaciones, — se defendió Byakuya apartando con su mano las de Ichigo.

Un certero y doloroso puñetazo en la cara fue lo que Byakuya se ganó por su arrogancia. A estas alturas, ya debería saber que el shinigami sustituto no toleraría una respuesta así, sobre todo si Rukia estaba de por medio.

La inminente batalla fue interrumpida por la abertura del sistema de alarma. Se podía escuchar por todo el lugar el siguiente mensaje:

**¡ALERTA!**

**¡ALERTA!**

**¡TODO EL PERSONAL DEBE VOLVER A SUS PUESTOS!**

**¡EL SEIREITEI ESTA BAJO ATAQUE!**

La contienda era inevitable pero tendría que ser postergada ya que todos deben salir a la defensa de la sociedad de almas que por enésima ocasión estaba bajo a ataque.

"**¿Quién será el enemigo en esta ocasión?"**

Byakuya salió a toda prisa a cumplir con su tarea. Deber, ante todo estaba el deber, no importaban el agudo dolor que sentía en la cara, o su orgullo recién pisoteado y exhibido. Quizás alucinaba cosas, pero le pareció que su dignidad yacía mutilada en el piso del salón. ¿Cómo rayos se enteró Rukia que Asami era hija del rey espiritual? Sin duda fue la misma princesa quien se lo revelo. Y ahora era inevitable que la noticia se extendiera. Y precisamente le habían remarcado lo esencial que era mantenerlo en secreto. Había fallado.

Sus pensamientos eran tan veloces en su mente como su shumpo, en segundos llego al lugar donde había percibido un reiatsu extraño, vio a varios hombres con capas rojas, que ocultaban sus rostros con máscaras blancas y que habían asesinado a sangre fría a un oficial. Los enfrento sin dudar y los venció rápidamente. Ya estaban en el suelo derrotados e inconscientes, seguramente no tenían ni idea de lo que acababa de ocurrir. Pero Byakuya no muestra compasión ante aquellos que no respetan el honor del combate uno a uno.

En cuanto dio un paso y se tambaleo noto su mareo. Inmediatamente después un agudo dolor en su estómago lo hizo inclinarse un poco. _¿Qué me sucede?_ Se preguntó _¿acaso alguno de los intrusos logro herirme? _Volvió la mirada hacia donde los había hecho caer, ellos seguían derrotados en el suelo. _No, no fueron ellos. _Se confirmó a sí mismo. Empezó a sentir nauseas pero lo que le confirmo sus sospechas fue el vómito negro que surgió de su boca a torrentes. ¡_He sido envenenado! Pero… ¿Cómo? ¿Quién? _

En ese momento recordó, que lo único que había ingerido en horas fue el sake de la copa que compartió con la princesa. No había tenido apetito así que no probo bocado durante la cena. Eso lo hizo dudar si él era el verdadero objetivo o su prometida.

Intento incorporarse con dificultad, descubrió que su mareo era peor de lo que pensaba y el dolor a penas le dejaba moverse. Sin duda era un veneno muy potente si podía derribar tan fácil a un capitán y diseñado para actuar rápido.

Mas vomito negro surgía de su interior que le quemaba la garganta y a la vez le dificultaba la respiración. En segundos su visión empezó a nublarse, el cielo estrellado fue lo último que vio antes de perder la conciencia completamente.

_**Todos los shinigami rezan en el konso **_

"_**La Sociedad de Almas es un lugar donde descansaras en paz." **_

_**Pero a veces la nobleza del seireitei parece un autentico infierno. **_

_**Incluso cuando creemos que nos merecemos ese final feliz, no siempre llega. **_

_**Aparecen las dudas, empiezan las misiones secretas y ni el impasible capitán Kuchiki tiene la vida comprada. **_

_**En este lugar no hay nada seguro, **_

_**La noche puede empujarte hacia un oscuro futuro o sumergirte en un misterioso pasado.**_

* * *

**Bueno este capítulo me costó un poco, no sabía si describir toda la fiesta pero espero que les haya gustado. Aunque también tengo malas noticias para ustedes, dejare este fic en pausa, por razones que no puedo controlar he de dedicarme a terminar esa dichosa tesis. Pero no desesperen les prometo que la terminare, aunque no sé hasta cuándo.**

**De todas formas gracias por su apoyo.**


End file.
